The trial of Harry James Potter
by JohnRichards12
Summary: Harry is on trial for murdering Cedric Diggory and only a few people believe he's innocent will he be able to prove his innocence or will he spend the rest of his life in Azkaban?
1. Chapter 1

The trial of Harry James Potter

Summary: Harry is believed to have killed Cedric Diggory in the final task of the Triwizard Tournament and everyone but a few people believe he's guilty and don't believe when he says Voldemort has returned (Basic Harry betrayed story but with a few surprises)

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the trial

Harry Potter sat in court number 10 in the Wizard Wizengamot, charged with the murder of Cedric Diggory, Harry could not believe this was happening. How could no one believe him? Dumbledore, Moody (he got arrested straight away so he nobody knows that he is really Crouch Jr.), McGonagall, Fudge, Not even the Weasleys or Hermione believed him, the people he has known for four long years. Only Remus Lupin, his defense against the dark arts teacher in his third year, and Neville, his good friend at Hogwarts.

The prosecution was none other than Percy Weasley. Harry wasn't at all surprised by this, knowing Percy would do anything as long as it would be supporting Fudge. Harry's only defense was Remus, . Harry was not only happy Remus believed him, but knows that he is a very smart man who can help him prove his innocence.

Fudge entered the room along with the rest of the members of the Wizengamot. He sneered at Harry with great hatred. The weasleys, along with Dumbledore and all of Harry's professors were there in the witness section of the courtroom glaring at him. Harry couldn't believe that the people he had known and loved for almost four years were all giving him dark looks that looked like they could kill.

His heart began to get warmer when Remus sat by his side and patted his back whispering," It's all going to be alright Harry don't worry". Fudge cleared his throat and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot we are gathered here for a horrid crime, the murder of Cedric Diggory, it is thought that this was committed by Harry James Potter. With his records the ministry can confirm that he is a death eater, and a servant to You Know Who himself. We were going to have defend himself but Lupin, a former professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has volunteered just a few hours ago. So let's not waste any more time and get straight to business. Will the prosecution bring his first witness?

Percy stood like the pompous prat he always was and stated, "Of course Minister, I'd like to call my brother Ronald Weasley to the stand". Ron got up from his seat and went to the witness stand and sat down. Percy went over to his brother and started to say something but Fudge had stopped to ask him if he wanted any veritasirum. Percy replied, "No thank you Minister, I trust my brother enough to for him to tell the truth". He turned to Ron and asked, "Ron, did any signs of wanting to kill anyone at Hogwarts?

Ron answered, "Yes in second year when he told a snake to attack Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff student. He also dragged me and Hermione down through the trapdoor the Cerberus was when the philosophers stone was at Hogwarts and also took me down to the Chamber of Secrets where I almost got killed". "Did show any sorts of hatred to Cedric Diggory?", asked Percy. "Yes at the Yule Ball he kept glaring at Cedric like he wanted to kill him violently and had told me that he was jealous of Cedric having Chang, a Ravenclaw student.", Ron answered. Percy smirked and dismissed Ron and called Hermione to the stand. "Miss Granger" Percy began, "how do you think 's name came out of the Goblet of Fire?"Hermione answered," He probably used a very powerful Confundus charm on the Goblet"."And how do you think could produce such a powerful charm?" Percy asked. Hermione smiled and said, "he can produce a patronus charm so I would suppose that he could produce a very powerful one?".

Percy looked as if he were given a 10,000 galleon raise. He then called Snape, who was there with the other professors. Percy asked him, "Professor Snape, How would you describe 's attitude at Hogwarts"? .Snape replied," He acts as if he owns Hogwarts itself. He is arrogant, rude to the other students and awful in his classes. He always love to show off to the other students. I bet he entered himself so he could show off to all the students at Hogwarts".

"I have no more questions Minister", said Percy. Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. He wasn't surprised by Snape's testimony, Snape had always hated him from the beginning he had entered Hogwarts, but to hear that from his only two best friends he had ever had. They knew perfectly well that they had volunteered themselves for the philosopher's stone and the chamber of secrets.

Fudge looked pleased by all the testimonies that were against Potter. He didn't believe at all that you know who had returned. In fact he had agreed a lot of what Snape had said, he did believe Potter entered in the Triwizard Tournament just to make himself look good. He also read Rita Skeeter's article on Potter a dark and dangerous wizard. He knww that being a parselmouth showed the sign of any dark wizard. At the end of this trial, Fudge hopes to lock Potter in a cell in Azkaban Prison where he belongs and burn the key to his cell. But the trial was still going on and he had to call the werewolf, Lupin to call his witnesses.

Meanwhile, Remus was Nervous. This was his only chance at him giving best he could to save Harry from life in Azkaban. He tried to stay calm and called Ron back to the stand. Fudge had "forgotten" to ask if he wanted some veritasirum, so Remus asked for him."Minister aren't you going to ask me for veritasirum?", asked Remus. Fudge looked very displeased and said, "What? Oh yes of course handed him a full vile of veritasirum. He gave Ron the required three drops and then asked, , did really force you to go with him to the philosopher's stone and the chamber of secrets?"

Ron looked shaken and answered, "No he didn't,we actually volunteered to go with him down to get the Philosopher's stone. I went with him to the Chamber of Secrets because my little sister was there and I would have went if he dragged me or not.

The members of the Wizengamot and Fudge looked shocked, they were not expecting this to happen. Percy shouted, "Objection! That veritasirum is tainted with something that can only make him tell lies." Remus smiled and said "Believe me , this vile of veritasirum has been tested and is not tested with any sort of potion". Percy not only looked disappointed but looked murderous at Remus.

Remus then asked Ron another question, " did show any sort of harm to any student at Hogwarts?". Ron looked frightened and replied, "No he is very friendly to every classmate we have, except for the Slytherins, who are absolute horrible to Potter". Fudge looked furious with this sudden turn around and the members of the Wizengamot looked very shocked. Fudge slammed his gavel down and said, "we will take a fifteen minute recess. Members of the Wizengamot remember not to say anything about the trial outside the courtroom". He then got up from his chair and left the courtroom followed by the rest of the people in the courtroom.

Meanwhile in the hall, Dumbledore was worried. Ron almost gave away their secret plan they had planned for more than 13 years. Everyone knew the Potter Family was very wealthy and had many family properties and heirlooms. One day ,Dumbledore decided he wanted that money for himself but doing this plan alone was not easy, so he called people in for help, so he called the only people that were so low in money, and barely had the money to live.

Molly was straight on board with the plan, she was tired of all the cooking and housework she had to do, she knew the potters had plenty of house elves that could do the work for her. Arthur however, being the former kind hearted man he was, he needed some convincing .It took a few months for him to cooperate but one day at work, Arthur had such a bad day he wondered about his life, was he really happy with it? He had such a low position in the ministry and wasn't going to get promoted anytime soon. Arthur thought to himself what would happen if he did go forward with Dumbledore's schemes. He imagined himself being elected the Minister of Magic and laying in a chair on the Potter family beach surrounded by young beautiful women in swimsuits with the Potter Manor looking wonderful and large behind him.

Arthur suddenly turned into a greedy and selfish person that day, and was on board with the plan.10 years later, He called all the Weasley children together and told them about the plan and they looked pleased with the thought of living in Potter Manor instead the dirty burrow. Bill and Charlie could have enough money to quit their jobs and move into Potter Manor where they could have more than enough room.

Percy, Ron, and the twins looked pleased by the thought. They could stop living in poverty and could marry gorgeous women and live in beautiful houses.

Ginny on the other hand was the most cheerful than the other six. This was a chance she could have Harry Potter, the famous Boy who lived, as a sex slave(A/N:I know she should be 10 around this time but her parents told her about sex at an early age so that Ginny could have the man she loved). It would make Harry very happy to have him inside her after he would be found guilty.

Dumbledore did the plan nearly perfectly he used the imperius curse on Sirius to change James' and Lily's minds about the secret keeper to the Traitor Peter Pettigrew (who Dumbledore knew was a secret death eater) Peter told Voldemort where they were hidden , Voldemort kills James and Lily, Dumbledore sends Harry to his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, where is badly treated and abused, He arranges the Weasleys to meet Harry at platform 9 and 3/4, and Ron befriends Harry. Dumbledore knew that the only way he could get Harry to be convicted to a crime was to have the Triwizard Tournament when he knew he was old enough to handle the first two tasks. He knew that Mad Eye was Really Barty Crouch Jr. because he knew that he was teaching dark magic and Dumbledore knew the real Mad Eye was crazy but wouldn't teach the darkest magic there was.

Sirius breaking out of Azkaban was alarming, so the night before Harry's trial, Dumbledore broke into Grimmauld Place number 12 and knocked out Sirius with a spell that was supposed to work for 5 whole days.

Hermione was not part of the plan, so this to require some planning. Ron was told by Dumbledore to convince Hermione that Harry was Guilty of his charging. It took several hours but she finally couldn't think of anything to defend her friend so she told herself Harry really is guilty, than everything was back in order.

But now the only thing stopping the plan was Lupin. He tried for hours trying to convince him Harry was guilty but Remus could not believe Harry would ever do such a thing especially with someone who had killed his parents.

Dumbledore knew the only thing from keeping him touching the Potter fortune was Lupin. He had to kill him and make it look like Harry did it, than the whole Wizengamot would have to convict him of his charge, and he knew just how to do it.

A/N:So what do you think Good? Bad? In between? Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The old coot strikes

A/N:I forgot to say no copyright intended I do not own Harry Potter

Dumbledore using his disillusionment charm, made his way over to the defendant room. He didn't want to do this but he had no choice. Remus was a good friend but he was in his way of his future fortune. When he stepped to the door he cracked the door open to not draw attention he quickly looked inside and saw that harry was talking with Remus and Longbottom. Dumbledore smirked and quickly went inside without making a single sound.

Dumbledore knew the Wizengamot would never believe Harry if he was charged with 2 murders, in fact that would double Harry's sentence. Dumbledore quickly walked behind Remus and started to do the killing curse but then suddenly, an alarm went off, Dumbledore looked frightened because he knew what it was. It was an old secret sensor that attracted people that tries to use the killing curse on someone. He should have known this, but he didn't expect the Ministry to get a hold off something so rare knowing how foolish the Ministry can be.

Harry, Remus, and Neville looked surprised and a little frightened. Remus knew what the alarm was but Harry and Neville thought they had done something wrong. Dumbledore knew the aurors would be there any second but he left without being careful and slamming the door which Remus, Harry, and Neville could hear. They quickly looked at the door that was across the room and they wondered what on Earth slammed the door.

They quickly stopped wondering when about 2 dozen aurors entered the room. They almost instantly started to blame Harry when Remus had told them that the door slammed from across the room. The aurors went over to the door and opened it .There was nobody there, not a living thing in sight. The aurors went to the Minister's office to tell them about the mystery that had just occurred.

Meanwhile down in the prosecution room, Dumbledore had told Hermione to get him some water from the Ministry cafeteria in order to tell the Weasleys what had happened. He didn't have to worry about the professors, because they were too busy thinking to themselves about Harry. They started to think if he was actually guilty but Dumbledore thought to himself he'll make them believe Harry did in fact kill Cedric and Remus.

When the Weasleys had heard what had happened they couldn't believe Dumbledore could be so stupid, did he really think there wouldn't be any sort of protection used in the Wizengamot? Dumbledore assured them that nobody had caught him.

Ginny was the most worried. "Do you have a plan for all this I want Harry to be my personal sex slave." Ginny whined."Do not worry Ginevra. I'll somehow prove he is guilty I just need to get rid of all the veritasirum so the Wizengamot will have to convict him guilty. My first plan may not have worked but I'm just getting started. That money will be mine no matter what. I'll kill everyone in the wizarding world to get to it".

A/N: I know it's shorter than the last, but court dramas are a lot easier to write longer than this. Anyway, Good? Bad? In-Between? Review and let me know.


	3. The trial continues and surprises

Chapter 3: The trial continues and a surprise witness

A/N: No copyright intended I don't own Harry Potter

Dumbledore's failed plan cost him dearly as Fudge ordered a dozen aurors to stand guard over the Wizengamot because of the slammed door. Now Dumbledore's plan to getting rid of the veritasirum has failed before it even began. But he didn't worry, Percy had a plan. He also needed a way to take down Voldemort. He knew he had returned he just pretended not to believe Harry so he could make Him so he would look more guilty of his crime.

Fudge entered the Wizengamot looking a little worried. He had not expected Weasley's first testimony to be false. But it's alright, he said to himself. Granger was an honest girl who had superior grades and would never lie to Ministry Officials. And with Percy as the prosecution he could prove Potter to be the lying, murdering, spoiled boy he was.

Right before the trial resumed, Percy requested a last minute witness, Dumbledore. He knew about Potter's relatives, how they abused them, how they treated like nothing a slave and a waste of space. He wanted to make it look like Potter was being spoiled and loved by all so that the Wizengamot would think that he actually killed Cedric just to get more attention from the other students.

When Dumbledore went to the stand, Percy asked for veritasirum, but the one he was handed was distilled water. Percy had emptied that bottle before the trial had begun, just in case he needed it. So he gave Dumbledore the required three drops and asked, "Professor, do you know where Potter lives?" "Yes", began Dumbledore, "I left him there after his parents were killed because I thought it was the best place for him to be." said Dumbledore. "And do you know how he is treated?" asked Percy.

"I do, I checked up on him every other month and he was always being spoiled. Getting more than 35 presents for each of his birthdays, making his cousin nothing but a slave and makes him sleep in a cupboard." The entire Wizengamot gasped, they knew Harry lived in the muggle word, but they had no idea that he was such a spoiled brat at home. They considered convicting him guilty even more.

Meanwhile at the defense table, Remus couldn't believe his ears. Harry, the kind, modest young man who had spent 13 years without parents lived like a spoiled brat? No, he didn't believe it. Harry was scrawny, he couldn't have been that spoiled. He knew James was a little scrawny as well, but Harry was twice as scrawny as he was. There must have been something wrong with that veritasirum.

When Remus was about to ask the Minister to test the veritasirum, the doors opened and the most unexpected group of people, well creatures to be here. Two goblins entered the room. One harry recognized as griphook, the goblin who had assisted him at his first visit at Gringotts. The other had white hair and looked very old.

Fudge looked at the two and asked, "Lord Ragnok, what business do you have here? "I am here because I have evidence of a conspiracy against not only the Ministry but against Harry Potter, the heir to one of the richest vaults in all of Gringotts.

Fudge looked confused by this and asked, "What conspiracy against the Ministry? And why does this conspiracy happen to concern ?"

Ragnok replied, "We have printed documents saying that the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore and the entire house of Weasley will gain control of the Potter vault after will be proven guilty of his crime.

Fudge looked extremely shocked by this but pushed it down and said, "The Weasleys probably want the money they deserve after putting their Children into danger, and the Headmaster probably needs money for the damages Potter has done to the school itself."

The goblins rolled their eyes and Ragnok stated, "Impossible, because if they wanted the money after Mr. Potter was proven guilty of his crime, why would they send it a year before Mr. Potter was sent to trial for a crime.

Fudge looked like he had seen a ghost, "What is the meaning for this, Dumbledore?" Fudge shouted.

Dumbledore froze, he knew people would be getting in line for the Potter vault once harry was proven guilty, so he made a deal to reserve them for the money with a goblin that worked with the Potter vault. This goblin would do anything as long as it was a good sum of money. He promised to keep it in his files until it was ready to documented.

Dumbledore knew he was in trouble so he quickly made up a lie, "I always thought Potter was a troublemaker and would someday kill, so I reserved the Potter vault for damages to Hogwarts and for the children of the Weasleys that went on Potter's dangerous adventures."

"Then, began Ragnok , how would you explain the fact that one my employees said that you wanted the Potter real estate as well as more than enough money to fix Hogwarts damages?"

Dumbledore looked very displeased. The goblin had betrayed him. He knew he couldn't find a way out of this, so he quickly apparated into a cottage he owned down in Scotland. Since he was Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot he hold the wards to all the courtrooms so he could apparate in and out whenever he wanted.

Meanwhile down at the courtroom, Fudge shouted, "Aurors find Dumbledore and bring him back here!"

The aurors did as they were told and searched the Ministry up and down using every magic sensor they could but the fact was clear, Dumbledore was no longer in the Ministry.

Fudge, very displeased, shouted "Look around Hogwarts, than Diagon alley, than Hogsmeade, Merlin look around the entire wizarding world. Find him and bring him back here."

All the aurors of the Ministry left and scowered throughout the entire wizarding world but no matter where they looked, it was clear that Dumbledore wasn't in the wizarding world, not even Great Britain itself.

Because of the Dumbledore incident, He easily became the most wanted wizard in the wizarding world, with a 100,000 galleon reward on his head.

The entire Wizengamot still wondered about Harry being a spoiled brat at home, but Remus asked for a test on the veritasirum the whole court was shocked (excluding the weasleys) to see that the veritasirum was just distilled water.

The Wizengamot took a break to discuss the verdict, Harry took that time to thank the goblins for coming in and helping him.

"It was nothing ." , Said Ragnok. "We may seem like creatures that look down at humans, but we do have a sense of justice in our hearts"

When the verdict was to be called, the Weasleys hoped with all their heart that Harry would be declared guilty.

"With evidence that there has been a conspiracy against the Ministry and Gringotts, and fake veritasirum, we, the Wizengamot find Mr. Potter.. not guilty.

Harry looked like the happiest man in the world. He was proven innocent. The professors all looked shocked at the verdict, they hoped that Harry would forgive them (excluding Snape). They knew it would take a while but they'll make it up to him somehow.

The Weasleys looked as if they had been cursed behind their backs. Their fortune was down the drain. The goblins have just ruined their only chance to ever being rich in the wizarding world. They vowed revenge on the goblins no matter what it took. But first, they to win back Harry's trust to get one last chance to get the Potter vault.

Meanwhile at Dumbledore's cottage, he sensed that Harry had just been declared innocent and the wards at Hogwarts making him Headmaster was closed. It seemed that Professor McGonagall the Headmistress. He needed a reason for not only his document, but apparating out the courtroom. But first he needed to get back his title as Headmaster of Hogwarts

A/N: The Weasleys will be punished. The Ministry just doesn't know that the Weasleys had anything to do with the conspiracy and the goblins part I got it from anthony37 in my reviews. I really didn't think about the goblins, so thank you, anthony37 . And how is it? Good? Bad? Review and let me know.


	4. Confrontations and wills

Chapter 4: Confrontations and wills

A/N: No copyright intended, I do not own Harry Potter

The following week after the trial went like a summer breeze and Sirius had told Harry what had happened, he was sleeping when he awoke to find Dumbledore standing before him doing the curse that knocked him out after 5 days. Harry looked as if he could blow up 5 aunt Marges. Dumbledore almost killed the only family he has besides Remus.

Right after the Trial, Remus curiously asked what Harry what his life was like at the Dursley's . After Harry told him, Remus secretly vowed himself that he would kill the Dursley's with his bare hands. How could Petunia treat her only nephew like she did? Remus knew Petunia didn't like the Potters but he never would have expected her to throw Harry in a cupboard. Remus refused to let Harry return to the Dursley's, and since there was no Dumbledore around, nobody could stop him. Harry moved directly into Grimmauld Place number 12 where he could be surrounded by people who love him.

The Ministry was in deep trouble. Since they admitted defeat and declared Voldemort returned they scattered aurors from Diagon alley to Hogsmeade. And Fudge wasn't doing a very well job either. The people, outraged by such an idea that a child could do such a thing, demanded Fudge's resign. Fudge, scared of what the public would do, he resigned a week after the trial.

The Weasley's still tried to gain back Harry's trust so they could get the Potter fortune. They did everything from sending letters to going to Grimmauld place themselves, but Harry never responded.

The summer went by quickly, one day at the beach, the week before fifth year began, (Harry was considering not going back to Hogwarts, but he decided he would go because Neville was going)and Harry found the one person he refused to see at the time, one Hermione Granger. Ever since the trial, she couldn't believe she had been so foolish and believed that idiot she called a friend. She didn't want to believe Ron, but he kept giving out good points and very convincing theories. She kept trying to get a hold of him, but Harry had never responded to any of her letters.

"Harry..I..just want to say that I'm sorr-" Hermione began but Harry interrupted, "Save it Granger, I refuse to listen to anything that you say."

Hermione shook with fear. She knew Harry was going to be rough but she at least hoped he at least let her say one sentence. "Harry please, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you were innocent, I should have never believed Ron, I never knew he was only after your money."

Harry looked at the idiotic bookworm in front of him. Did she really expect this to all be behind them just by saying the words I'm sorry? (A/N: Sorry for interrupting but that actually I think is a good point, in a lot of these Harry betrayed and sentenced to Azkaban stories,all Hermione has to do is say sorry and everything is forgotten. I can't stand that there's one story in particular that didn't do that, and that's "Do not meddle in the affair of Wizards" by corwalch and it's very good by the way you should read it but most of them is just, "*shrugs* Sorry we pals again?" "Sure I forgive you even though I had to spend like a year in Hell." Take my advice and don't do this. Sorry but I just wanted to get that off my chest anyway, back to the story)"Oh and four years of friendship didn't make you see that I didn't do it? Did you forget who saved your life from the basilisk in second year? Did you forget who saved the only family he had last year? Or did you forget the troll? How could you believe him over me after all we've been through together?"

Hermione turned red from embarrassment she was going through . Harry was 100% right. They had been friends for four years and she and Harry did go through a lot of stuff over the years. She just couldn't get over the fact that Harry came back with a dead body, with just the Triwizard cup and Ron had good points. She was actually planning a bonfire with the other students to burn all of Harry's school supplies. His robes, his books, his firebolt ,even the photo album Harry loved so much.

"I rest my case, I'm not going to be a jerk to you all of the other Hogwarts years, I will act civil to you, but do me a favor and stay out of my way." Harry said, he then turned and walked away without a single word.

The day after Harry got a letter from Gringotts. It was a reading of his parent's will. And there was also a letter for Remus and Sirius. It said to be there on August 1st, right after Harry's birthday. Harry didn't know his parents had a will reading. He didn't even know they had so much money. He thought all the money they had was the one Harry used for his Hogwarts supplies.

"My parents had a will?" asked Harry. "Yes, Harry the Potters are among the weathiest people in all the wizarding world.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. His parents were one of the richest people in the wizarding world. He thought the only house they had owned the one down in Godric's hollow. He had no idea his parents lived in a manor.

Harry's birthday was one of the happiest in his life. It was the first birthday he had spent with Sirius and Remus. Sirius had gotten him a miniature firebolt statue with Harry's name engraved on it. Remus had gotten him more pictures of Harry's parents. Harry had never received such gifts in his life. Neville came over and gotten him a book on magical plants. Harry silently laughed at this. Trust Neville to give him a book on plants.

The day of the reading of the will came and Harry was sitting in Ragnok's office with Sirius and Remus. Ragnok greeted the three people and took out the will. "This is last will and testament that Lord and Lady Potter have written the week before they died.

"To Remus John Lupin, you have been not only a loyal, brave, and kind. You have been one of the best friends of my entire life and for that, I leave you 500,000 galleons. Try not to spend too much of it on razors and meat."

Remus, both amused and grateful, said "Thank you James, I will put it to good use"

Ragnok continued, "To Sirius Orion Black, my best friend. You have been a kindhearted person (most of the time), an amusing person to be around, and showed Snivellus that he's nothing more than a cold-hearted, greasy haired bat (A/N:Sorry Snape fans). For that, I leave you 1,000,000 galleons, you don't really because of all the money you have now, but I'm sure that you will put good use to it.

Sirius had tears in his eyes. "Thanks James, I love you dear friend."

Ragnok continued once again, "And finally to our dear son, Harry James Potter. Harry, while you are a baby now, your Mother and I know that you will one day turn into a great man doing nothing but kind things. I hope you do great things in the future. We leave you the entire Potter vault and the Potter manor, the cottage in Godric's hollow, and the summer villa in France. We also leave you the Potter Sword, The Potter family ring and The Potter invisibility cloak, though it is already passed down from generation to generation."

Harry couldn't believe it, his parent's have left him everything they had. The money, the real estate, the heirlooms, everything.

Harry asked Ragnok, "May I see the Potter vault records?".

"Of course" said Ragnok, he then made a piece of paper from his enchanted quill and handed Harry the paper.

Potter Family vault= 706,386,085 galleons, 16 sickles, 19 knuts.

Harry's trust vault= 100,000 galleons

Harry widened his eyes. He had never that much money in his life, even if it was on a piece of paper. "how does my trust vault remain at 100,000 galleons each year?" asked Harry.

"The money from the Potter Family vault automatically sets your trust vault at 100,000 galleons for each of your Hogwart's years. If the trust vault is already at 100,000 the money from the Potter vault isn't transferred."

"Oh and there's one last thing here, it's about the places you can choose for homes. It was written by your parents themselves." Ragnok said.

Harry looked down at the letter. It said, people who harry can live if Sirius is unavailable:

Remus Lupin

Augusta Longbottom

and Andromeda Tonks

UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES SHOULD HARRY SHOULD LIVE WITH THE DURSLEY'S, They will do nothing but abuse him and treat him like a waste of space.

Harry looked furious and quickly asked " Who kept the will from being read till now?"

Ragnok answered, "Dumbledore, the goblin he bribed burned the original will. We just kept this quill that had the Potter will".

Harry never had been so mad in his life. He was lucky that the room they were in was accidental magic protected. Harry swore to kill Dumbledore one day.

Although Harry was very angry he kept a straight face, "Well, thank you for sharing the will with us, we'll be on our way" said Harry.

"It's no problem , thank you for coming" said Ragnok. With that, Harry, Sirius, and Remus left the bank and back to their home.

Meanwhile at Dumbledore's cottage, Dumbledore had a plan to win back his title. But it had to wait till the end of the school year. He read in the Daily prophet he was being charged with running from authorities and conspiracy. The plan he had would win back Harry's trust and his chance at getting the Potter vault. He sucked on a lemon drop and smiled, he will be the most famous wizard in the world and everyone will be at his knees when he succeeds.

A/N: Dumbledore will be disappearing for a few chapters till the end of the school year, I just think if I keeping going back saying the same stuff over and over people will get bored of him. By the way, there will be no HBP or DH in this story it's just going to be from end of Gof to end of Ootp, that's when you know Dumbledore and the Weasley's will be punished. So anyway, how is it? Good? Bad? Review and tell me.


	5. Diagon alley and more confrontations

Chapter 5: Diagon alley and even more confrontations

A/N: No copyright intended, I do not own Harry Potter

It was a week before the new Hogwarts term started. Unlike the other Hogwarts students, Harry was not excited nor cheerfull. He didn't want to be taught by a bunch of people that had thought he had murdered Cedric.

A few days before the platform opened, a letter appeared for Harry. There was a letter saying what books he needed and also, a prefect badge. Harry wasn't surprised. He knew Mcgonagall was trying to make it up to him for believing he killed Cedric. But a stupid little badge won't make him forgive her or any of the professors.

Harry, Sirius, and Remus went to Diagon alley the day before September 1, with the money Harry had inherited; he had more than enough money to buy every single store in the area. Harry went to Madam Malkins first, he was scheduled to be fit for robes. They entered the store, and saw the least person they expected, Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy sneered and said, "What are you doing here potter? Haven't you caused enough damage?" Malfoy's father had sentenced to jail when Harry told the Wizengamot he was there with Voldemort in the graveyard. The Malfoy family vault had been confiscated and given to St. Mugnos hospital. Malfoy still had a trust vault for his school supplies but his family money was gone and so was his manor.

Harry said, "I'm being fit for robes Malfoy, what else am I here for? And by the way did you hear from your father in Azkaban?

Malfoy turned red and said, "You better watch your mouth Potter because I've been named a prefect and can give you detention."

Harry rolled his eyes. Trust Snape to give Malfoy a prefect position even when his father had just been found guilty of being a death eater.

Harry looked back at Malfoy and said, "Well Malfoy good for you but unfortunately for you I've been made a prefect too.

Malfoy looked at Harry like he had two heads, "What? Mcgonagall made you a prefect? Weasley would have made a better prefect than you and that's saying something.

Sirius looked Murderous, (by the way Harry proved Sirius innocent after the trial so he's allowed to walk around Diagon alley) "Don't you dare make fun of my godson you junior death eater. Your father isn't here to save you and I am not afraid of your mother. She's nothing but a coward and a fool.

Malfoy turned red from the insult of his mother. "Don't make fun of my mother you evil murderer."

Harry looked at Malfoy with a now bored look. "He was cleared of all charges you idiot. And you're one to talk when your father murdered how many people. I'm getting bored of talking with you I'll just get my new robes and leave.

Harry left the store with new bought robes in his hands, and leaving behind a shocked Malfoy. Harry then went to Flourish and Blotts, and saw none other than the Weasleys. Harry couldn't believe his bad luck. How could so many people he hated be showing up in his life today?

"Harry, it's so good to see you" said Molly, she went over to hug Harry but Harry pushed her away. "It seems me not answering the door for you or answering your letters aren't saying anything to you so let me say this..I hate you, you only acted like family to me just for my money and I will never ever forgive you."

Molly, trying to come up with something said, "Harry please, we never wanted your money, Dumbledore made us look like we wanted your money but we never would do anything so horrible to you or your parents. We are terribly sorry we didn't believe you when you said you were innocent but please let us make it up to you, we're inviting you to come to the burrow with us for the last night before school starts."

Molly thought Harry might forgive them if they invited Harry to the burrow with them they could somehow get their hands back on the Potter fortune.

Harry laughed at the woman's stupidity. Did she really expect he'll forgive them just because they're inviting back to the dirty place they called a home when he had a nice place where people loved him and actually cared for him and not his money? True, he did think the Burrow was like a home to him at first but now he just thought of it as a way the Weasley's could get their money.

"I am not going with you there or anywhere. You people are lying through your teeth. You people only care about my money and that's what you always cared about", Harry said.

"Harry that's not true, began Ron, we care about you deeply, we are truly sorry for not believing you just give us a chance to make it up to you."

"No, you just keep spitting out lies and expect me to believe them, you all aren't getting any of my money, and don't expect a prefect badge in your letter Ronald, because I already got it.

Ron was deeply surprised. He knew Dumbledore was gone, but he thought McGonagall would still give him the badge. "Oh well" Ron thought, Dumbledore will come back and even though he isn't a prefect, he would still be Head boy.

"I'm done talking to all of you, I've already wasted my time with Malfoy, so I'm just gonna get my books and leave" said Harry.

Harry got his books and left the store without one more word to the weasel family, with disappointed looks on their faces.

When all of them got home, they took their time to discuss what would happen after this year. They planned to move to America after this year, after all Harry's just going to Hogwarts because Neville's going and he wanted to get revenge of all the people who went against him after he and Cedric's body came back to Hogwarts.

The reason he was going to America because he went on a one week vacation to America, during the trip, he met people that offered him to star on a tv show and he was planning to do it right after his fifth year.

A/N: in case any of you are wondering it is a real tv show. You're going to find out what it is at the end of the story. I'll give you a hint every other chapterof what the show is starting now: It's full of "jokers". People from Great Britain won't know what this is. And anyway, how is it? Good? Bad? Review and let me know.


	6. On the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 6: on the Hogwarts Express

A/N: No copyright intended, I do not own Harry Potter

Finally September 1st came and Harry was not looking forward to going back to the "prison". He once thought of Hogwarts as a home, but now it just looked like a dungeon in his eyes. The only good thing about going back was Neville, who was just as unexcited as he was. Neville was never the popular one in a group but he wasn't planning on talking to anyone but Harry. He was going to America with him when he was done with his fifth year. His grandma had allowed him to, saying it would be good for him to travel to places around the world.

He got to the platform 9 ¾ and went inside the train. Prefects were required to sit at the front of the train, but he was planning on sitting with Neville when they were allowed to leave. The female prefect was none other than Know it all, Granger. He refused to even look at her while she shot him quick glances.

The Head boy and girl got to the front of the train and explained the responsibilities and duties. It was boring to Harry and he wasn't even planning on doing of those things. This was just going to be a quick 5th year and it's off to America to do the tv show.

When they were done, Harry quickly moved to Neville's compartment. He passed Cho Chang who shot him a look. He once thought of Cho Chang as the prettiest girl at Hogwarts, but now, she was just one of the traitors who thought he had killed Cedric.

He got in to Neville's compartment and started to talk about the plans for this year. He was going to get his revenge on not only Dumbledore and the professors, but the other students at Hogwarts.

Just when they thought the ride was going to be peaceful, the weasel, Ron Weasley showed up.

"Harry, why are you sitting with Neville? He's nothing but a stupid, little crybaby." Ron said.

Harry furious with the redhead said, "Neville is the twice the man you are you stupid weasel. At least he doesn't always need help with his homework and does better in herbology than you do."

Ron looked flustered than said, "Harry please, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I'm not after your money, while I admit I should have believed you instead of Dumbledore, I would never do anything so horrible, it would end up you being in Azkaban."

"You don't ever give up, do you weasel? I will never forgive you and stop trying to get me on your side again. I know you're lying and I won't be stupid enough to let you manipulate me again. Now, you have three seconds before I hex you into oblivion." Harry shouted.

Ron looking more disappointed than ever, left the compartment. He was hoping Harry would have forgiven long before the platform. He was wanting and needing that money more than ever. Fifth year cost a lot of money for paper and ink for quills. It wouldn't have costed so much in 1-4 year but since it was fifth year and there was going to be a lot of homework, his family barely had enough money for the hand me down store.

Ron than grew angry and furious. He was going to get Potter's money one way or another, he didn't care what he did. He would kill all the students just to get a knut of the fortune.

A/N: I know short but I didn't have a lot of ideas but the next chapter will be longer since he's at Hogwarts. Showstopper92 good guess but no . Hint next chapter, review.


	7. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 7: back to Hogwarts

A/N:No copyright intended, I do not own Harry Potter

The train stopped at Hogwarts and Harry and Neville stepped on a carriage where a thestral was was ready to carry them off to the Hogwarts entrance.

Many people were looking at Harry. They had heard about what Dumbledore had did and couldn't believe the Headmaster would do such a thing. They were ever so sorry that they didn't believe Harry. They had hoped that Harry would forgive them for what they did.

When Harry and Neville got off the carriage they made their way to the Great hall where they saw McGonagall in Dumbledore's chair and a Toad woman that almost made him barf just by the sight of her.

When everyone all got in and sat down, McGonagall made her way up to the front podium and started the annual speech Dumbledore normally gave. "As you may have noticed that professor Dumbledore is not here. Most of you know why but to the younger students who haven't, professor Dumbledore has been found guilty of a crime that involves a conspiracy not only to the Ministry and Gringotts bank, but to the entire House of Potter."

Almost all of the students either gasped or looked disgusted by the former Headmaster's actions. Never in all their years at Hogwarts had they ever thought that Dumbledore had done anything to get the Potter family's money. After all, Dumbledore was a great friend to Lily and James Potter.

"Now then, we have a new defence against the dark arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge and I think we all would like give her the best of luck. Now then Mr. Filch has reminded me to- McGonagall stopped to the sound of "hem hem" that came from the toad woman. The toad woman got up from her seat and started walking toward the podium.

"Thank you Headmistress, for those kind words of welcome, and how wonderful is to see your bright happy faces smiling down upon me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends. The Ministry of magic had always considered the education of young wizards and witches to be a vital importance." said the toad woman.

Harry didn't even look at Umbridge while she kept rambling on about the ministry while Harry looked around at people. Harry looked at his former teammates, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. They were eating their food without even trying to listen to Umbridge. "No doubt they expect me to rejoin the team, well they're in for a big surprise" thought Harry. He then looked at the Hufflepuff table. He saw Ernie Mcmillan looking at Umbridge with a look of great interest. "Idiot" thought Harry. He's just pretending to listen to her because he was a prefect and he wanted to look good.

He looked at the Slytherin table. He saw that nobody was sitting anywhere near Malfoy. Apparently, all of Malfoy's "friends" only cared about his money, power, and scared about his father. But since Malfoy had no money, no power in the ministry, and his father was in Azkaban, they had no reason to be "friends" with him. Not even Pansy Parkinson was sitting by him.

He finally looked at the Ravenclaw table. He saw Cho Chang look at him, she was looking at him. He only glared at his former crush. She began swelling tears in her eyes and looked away. She was one of the people that didn't believe he hadn't killed Cedric. Since then, he only thought of her as a stupid girl who probably begged her way into Ravenclaw.

When the toad woman was done rambling on and on, McGonagall looked half asleep but suddenly woke herself up, and made her way back to the podium. "Thank you for your welcoming speech Professor Umbridge, now as I was saying has reminded me to not use magic in the corridors", said McGonagall.

The whole speech McGonagall gave went like a blur. She gave them information on quidditch tryouts and information on classes and told them to go off to bed.

Harry went off to the portrait door straight ahead. He knew he should be showing the first years to the Gryffindor common room, but he knew that one person could do it and he also knew know it all, Granger would do it.

When Harry was at the portrait he said "Mibulus Mimbletonia" and the fat lady opened the portrait door without saying a word.

Harry and Neville went to their room. They decided they had no reason to talk to the other Gryffindors. They would all say the same thing, "Sorry, I should have believed you, please let me do anything to you."

They started talking about the tv show Harry was planning to star on, the new DADA teacher, how she looked like a toad, and what they did over the summer.

When it was getting late, the door to the room opened and Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan came in.

"Hello Harry, how has your summer been?" asked Dean. " I really don't think it's any of your business, Thomas. And neither is Finnegan's and Weasley's, Harry retorted. "Harry please, we are sorry we didn't believe you, now we know you would never do anything like that and we'll never make the same mistake we made again", Finnegan said in his usual Irish accent.

Harry rolled his eyes. It was exactly like he had thought they would say. He sneered at all of them, " You know, all this I'm sorry crap you're saying means nothing to me. you think saying the words I'm sorry is the answer to anything. Well guess what that may seem like the magic words to most people, it's not for me. I have known you for four years and you believe Dumbledore and Fudge, and that is something I find unforgivable. Be warned I will get revenge on all of you and all of Hogwarts you will see what and the end of the year.

Dean, Seamus, and Ron were starting to worry. What was Harry planning? Would it harm him or would it harm their families? They wished they had know what he was planning but right now it was a secret and they won't find out till the end of the year.

A/N: I won't put Harry in Umbridge's detentions. She only put him in detention because he keeps shouting in class that Voldemort has returned, and Harry doesn't care about it anymore and the ministry already declared Voldemort had returned so Umbridge wouldn't put him in detention even if she wanted to. And here's another hint to the show Harry is planning to be on when he leaves for America: It's watched millions of people, including one named "LARRY!".


	8. Classes and career choice

Chapter 8: Classes

A/N: No copyright intended, I don't own Harry Potter.

The next day Harry woke up at 7 to get up to breakfast before the rest of the other people in the room could speak to him. He grabbed his copy of the Daily Prophet from Hedwig, his loyal owl. He smirked at the front page.

Rita Skeeter fired for multiple false articles and unregistered animagus

Rita Skeeter, a once loyal writer for the daily prophet, has been fired from her job from the daily prophet for evidence of false articles and an unregistered animagus.

Skeeter has made false articles against harry potter, the boy who lived, and Hermione Granger, a fifth year Gryffindor. Acording to the daily prophet policy, any article going against a person without any hard earned evidence is extremely illegal. She has presented an article that claims that Harry Potter is a dark and dangerous, with just witnesses and not evidence. The witnesses were surprisingly, fourth year slytherins. This is not the only embarrassment she has given to the daily prophet, Hermione Granger, a straight O student, has been said by skeeter, to have been using love potions on not only Viktor Krum, and Harry Potter. The witnesses ,again, were fourth year Slytherins. Workers have been quitting just because they don't want to work with Skeeter in the same building

And her unregistered animagus, a beetle, was made to get the information she needed for the false articles given against Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, an unregistered animagus is worth 10 years in Azkaban, which is exactly where she is going to be when she is found guilty of the crime.

We apologize to not only Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, but to the people to the people who have believed Skeeter's lies. She will be punished, even if for some reason she's found innocent, she will be marked as a criminal and will never be allowed in the daily prophet building again.

When Harry was done reading the article, Neville had arrived next to him. He handed Neville the paper and smiled. "Finally the bitch gets what she deserves", said Neville. "I know, now we'll finally get some articles that are truthful," replied Harry.

Harry and Neville looked around the hall and the reactions of Skeeter's firing and arrest. The other Gryffindors, looked extremely happy. They had never liked Skeeter's articles and knew they were nothing but false and only for fame and wealth.

The Hufflepuffs looked the same as the Gryffindors. The Ravenclaws looked pretty neutral, they hadn't always known Skeeter was giving false articles. Sometimes they thought it was true, sometimes they thought it was false, they thought she was a neutral writer.

The Slytherins looked as if Christmas and Easter had been cancelled. They knew Skeeter's articles were lies, but they enjoyed reading them. They had enjoyed the articles about Hagrid, Harry, and Granger and now, there would be no more articles from her. They would always remember Rita Skeeter as their favorite writer.

When it was time for class, It was time for transfiguration. McGonagall was still the professor for transfiguration, even if she was the headmistress. She spent the whole period talking about the OWL exams and how important they are. Harry looked as if he was listening to Binns ramble on and on about something. All the other students looked the same and they still had to spend a half hour in her class. When the period was over, people left as fast as they could. Harry was about to leave when McGonagall said, "Wait Mr. Potter, I need to have a talk with you."

Harry was super annoyed. He was getting tired of all the "I'm sorry" speeches everyone was giving to him. Why won't they realize what they did was unforgiveable? They just think those two words they think can fix everything will magically fix everything.

"Mr. Potter, what career choice do you have in mind when you graduate Hogwarts?" asked McGonagall. Harry was taken aback. A first talk with someone that didn't include the words ,I'm sorry, in it. While Harry was surprised, he still hated the woman with all of his might.

"Well professor, I already know what my career is going to be, but I don't think you'll find that is has to do with the wizarding world, not even Great Britain," said Harry.

McGonagall looked disappointed and a little sad. He was going to move when he graduated Hogwarts. She knew that he would have some anger in him the rest of his life, but never expected him to move.

"Mr. Potter please reconsider that, this world and entire country is your home. Don't you feel that you'll feel homesick if you decide to leave?" asked McGonagall.

"No I don't think I will. All the students at Hogwarts made that certain. They didn't believe me and I knew them for four long years. And besides, being in Great Britain only reminds me of Hogwarts, and Hogwarts only reminds me of the other students' betrayal. The place where I'm going after this year is going to make me forget all about the stuff I went though," retorted Harry.

McGonagall looked surprised. "This year? Potter, you do realize after this year, you still have 2 years left at Hogwarts, right?" Mcgonagall asked.

Harry only smiled and said, " Well professor, I do not intend to do the last 2 years because of the reminder of the betrayal," Harry said. "And besides, after this year, no one will be able to come back to Hogwarts." Harry thought.

"POTTER!" Shouted McGonagall. "you must finish your wizarding education no matter where you go and what you do."

"Well unfortunately for you, according to the Ministry, Dumbledore could force me to come back since he was my legal guardian. But now since he is in hiding and Sirius is now my legal guardian, he says I don't have to come back if I don't want to," said Harry.

"Mr. Potter", she said getting calmer. "It is important for you to get a good eduation, and even if you don't want a job in the wizarding world, it will look like a university degree to the muggles. Please reconsider this," McGonagall pleaded.

"No I don't think I will do that," Harry said. "And besides, the job I'm planning on getting doesn't need a college degree," Harry said.

"What job do you plan on getting?" asked McGonagall. "Never you mind", Harry replied. "It's not a teacher's business to know what career I'm planning to get. Well it looks like I'm getting late for my next class, so if you're done talking I'll be heading off," Harry said.

McGonagall only nodded and Harry left. His next classes were different. They were actually doing lessons. The other professors probably thought McGonagall would tell them about the OWL exams, so they thought it would be alright to teach lessons.

The rest of the day went like a snap of the finger. He did all his homework the day it was given out so he could spend time with Neville. He looked at his schedule again. He groaned, he not only had potions, but DADA. The new defense teacher looked pretty harmless, but what Harry thought was harmless before surprised him.

Harry wasn't at all worried about Potion questions or making a potion Snape gave out. He just thought spending 2 hours in a room with a man who didn't know what shampoo was would be a bad influence on him.

Harry thought of his prank one time, it was 100% doable, he can do it whenever he wants, and no one would be able to stop him. It would be the ultimate revenge and no one would even get hurt. It will be the single greatest moment in Harry's life.

A/N: The Revenge: it's not something stupid like an explosive paint bomb or a potion in drinks that changes people's hair color. It's something that's harmless to everyone physically but not mentally. And the show will be announced once enough hints are given. Again people from Great Britain won't know this. So how is it? Review and let me know.


	9. DADA and Potions

Chapter 9: DADA and Potions

A/N: No copyright intended, I don't own Harry Potter

The next morning, Harry woke up to his owl, Hedwig nipping at his ear. Harry smiled, she was a sweet and loyal owl who would stick by Harry every step of the way.

Suddenly Harry remembered something he quickly left the Gryffindor common room and quickly called "Dobby!"

Suddenly an elf who had tennis ball eyes and had on a variety of hats appeared out of nowhere and said, "Harry Potter sir, what is it you need?"

"Dobby, did you think I murdered Cedric?" asked Harry."Oh no, Harry Potter, Dobby knows that Harry Potter is a kind man who would never do such a thing."

"Thank you Dobby, I wanted to ask you something else, are you magically bonded to work for Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"No sir, Dobby only agreed to work at Hogwarts, not be a House elf at it," Dobby said.

"Good, I plan to leave the wizarding world after this year and I plan to leave for America. I wondered… if you would consider being my house elf when I leave?" asked Harry.

Harry expected Dobby to be completely against the offer but to his astonishment he had never seen Dobby look so happy.

"Why yes Harry Potter! Dobby would love to be a house elf to you!" Dobby said. "Alright, I'm glad to hear it. I promise you I will not treat you like the Malfoys have treated you" said Harry.

Harry then told Dobby his plan to get his revenge on Hogwarts. Dobby looked completely on board with the plan. "It will serve the people right who had abandoned Harry Potter in his time of need" Dobby had said.

When it was time for Harry to get to Potions class, he headed straight to Snape's dungeons. When Harry entered the room, he found Snape eyes lingering at him. Harry made no eye contact, he quickly headed toward a table and sat down next to Neville and didn't say a single word. He was prepared for whatever Snape was about to give. He had been reading the potions book cover to cover in the summer so he could embarrass Snape in front of the class.

When the lesson began, Snape had ordered the class to make a sleeping draught. Harry and Neville did everything perfectly together (mostly with Harry's help though) and Snape looked at the potion and sneered. He couldn't find a single thing wrong with it. He had never gone one class without insulting Potter's incompetence at potions. But that didn't stop him, after the potion was given in, Snape accidently dropped the flask given in, Snape "accidently" dropped it and watched it fall to the ground. "Whoops, it looks like that's a zero for you then, Potter. You too, Longbottom."

The Slytherins started sniggering and Snape smirked knowing he succeeded in humiliating Potter. But out of nowhere Harry said, "I'm sorry sir but according to Hogwarts rule number 146, it says teachers can't give zeros in classes for their own mistakes."

Snape looked at Harry with pure hatred and said "20 points from Gryffindor for questioning a professor's authority. While I admit my clumsiness got the best of me. You have no potion to give now and that means it's still a zero"

Harry retorted, "I just made a cauldron full ,I can give you another flask". Snape looked murderous and said, "There's only one use of a flask in my class, Potter, no matter if I made a mistake or not."

Harry smirked and said, "Really? Because I've seen you give Crabbe and Goyle many flasks in one class when they numerously broken the flasks they were given."

Snape, knowing he had lost said, "Alright , I will give you another flask and will test your potion later." Snape knew he couldn't make an excuse if he "accidently" dropped it again, and the potion was perfect so he had no choice but to give Harry and Neville an O on their potion.

The Gryffindors looked astonished that Snape had actually lost a fight, they thought he would never do anything to help anyone from another house. They also sniggered at the humiliated Snape. The Slytherins on the other hand gave Harry dark looks. How dare he insult their favorite teacher? They swore to get revenge on Potter one day, but right now they were in class and there would be dozens of witnesses.

When Potions class was over, Harry left with Neville. Neville grinned at Harry. "That was bloody brilliant" Neville said. "You made him look like a complete idiot".

"Well someone had to do it one of these days" Harry shrugged. "I couldn't let him treat me like crap for the rest of this year."

Harry entered the DADA room and sat down with Neville at one of the tables. The toad woman was looking at him with great interest. She had applied for the job so she could get revenge on Potter for making Fudge resign. She had always thought of Fudge as the greatest Minister the Wizarding world has ever had. She knew that DADA Harry's best class and knew he would get angry at the fact that she was turning it into a rubbish class. It would get him detention which would allow her to use blood quills on the boy. But little did she know that Harry didn't care about any subject at Hogwarts anymore.

"Good morning, class" Umbridge said. "Good morning" everyone said quietly.

"Tut, Tut" said Umbridge. " You will say good morning, professor Umbridge in my class. Now let's try again, good morning, class"

"Good morning, professor Umbridge" the whole class chanted.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Umbridge asked. "Now there's no need for wands so you could all put those away." Everyone, looking confused, did what she said. They had never heard professor say something like that before.

"If you would all turn your pages to the first chapter, we will spend the period going over it." Umbridge said, smiling. This was the first part of her plan. Potter will be furious at the fact that the book contained no spells in it whatsoever. She would be using her blood quills in no time.

Harry, looking very bored, read the entire first chapter. It wasn't like he needed to know this information. Talking out problems to someone who's about to kill you? He silently snorted so no one could hear. He imagined Dumbledore trying to talk out problems with Voldemort while he killed him. It was dark yes, but funny just the same.

When Harry was done, he closed the book and just waited for the class to be over. When the period was done Umbridge had said, "Remember to look over chapter 2 for homework" said Umbridge and watched slowly as the fifth year students left the room. She was extremely disappointed , Potter had not burst out in class how they needed to know spells instead of this. She had expected Potter to be furious with the fact that his favorite class had been turning into nothing but a waste of time. No matter, he was just probably more calm today, she will get him in her detentions.

Harry walked back to the common room and read chapter 2 of the rubbish book he was given. It was complete and utter shit. There were no spells, no clear information, just working out problems with your enemy. Harry knew Voldemort would never work out problems with anyone, so what was the point?

Harry knew what she was trying to do. He knew about what the quills she had. Sirius had told him all about them. Blood quills, they cut into your skin and write the same thing you're writing on a piece of paper. Well Harry loved the way his skin was so he would keep quiet in her class, not that he even cared about it anymore.

Suddenly Harry was approached by Weasley, Thomas, and Finnegan , or the "Rusty trio" as Harry called them. "Harry, we were wondering if you could teach us DADA in secret so we could learn more how to defend ourselves. Umbridge's classes are complete rubbish. We know nobody would be able to talk you know who out of killing them so we wanted to know if you would teach us?" Weasley asked.

"Forget it" Harry said, "I'm not teaching you anything, I don't care about Voldemort anymore, I don't care about this school anymore, I don't even care about DADA anymore. You all know what you did and if I wouldn't forgive you, why would I want to teach you?" Harry asked.

Harry quickly left the room and entered the bedroom where no one would bother him. When he was done reading chapter 2 of "Defense rubbish" as he called it, he decided to call it a night and went to sleep. He knew he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow.

A/N: Hint to the show: It first aired in mid-December on a tv network where every show is "tru". Review.


	10. Confrontations

Chapter 10: Confrontations

A/N: No copyright intended. I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry woke up early in the morning and went down to the great hall. He was eating his breakfast when he was approached by his former teammate, Angelina Johnson. "How was your summer? That's good, tryouts are on Friday and I need you to be there." Said Angelina.

"And what makes you think I'll be there? And what makes you think I'm rejoining the team at all?" Harry asked. "What are you talking about? You were the team seeker for years. Why are saying this?" Angelina asked.

"Because of what you did . You didn't believe I killed Cedric even though I've been your teammates for years," Harry said. "Look Harry, I'm sorry and Alicia and Katie are too, but we absolutely need you. Without you, Slytherin will surely beat us badly." Angelina said.

"Then let them," Harry said. "I don't care about quidditch anymore and I've realized it's nothing but a stupid game where people get injured every other game. And I will never work with anyone who try to get me in Azkaban just to get their greedy little hands on my money."

Angelina tried to find something to say, but couldn't think of anything. She just said, "Alright then, I'll find someone else" than left. Harry couldn't believe her. She goes against him in his time of need and expects him to rejoin the quidditch team just because she wants the Gryffindor team to win? How pathetic.

When Harry was done with his breakfast, he decided to leave where no one would ever go… The library. He went to a table and started to do his charms homework. He was approached by Ravenclaw students, Terry Boot and Padma Patil. He groaned. Is there nowhere where he can just be alone?

"Harry, Ron told us that you refused to teach us defense classes. Could you at all reconsider? We need to know how to defend ourselves in the real world" said Terry. "No I will not reconsider. I haven't forgiven you, so I refuse to teach you. And I am not a teacher, I will not not resort myself to putting up with your lack of defense skill" Harry retorted.

"Harry, please. We're sorry we didn't believe you. Just give us another chance to make things right with you. We absolutely need to know how to defend ourselves and you are the best at defense and Umbridge's classes are nothing but complete rubbish" Padma pleaded.

Harry snorted and said, "No, I almost had to spend a lifetime of hell at Azkaban and you decided to believe Dumbledore instead of me. I do not intend to ever forgive you. You both made your choices and I have made mine, and I decided not only to not teach you, but to never ever forgive you" Harry then left with shocked looks on the Ravenclaws faces.

He was approaching the fat lady portrait when he saw the two Hufflepuffs he despised the most, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot, the people who believed he was the heir of Slytherin and believed he put his name in the Goblet of Fire.

"Harry could we speak to you for a moment?" asked Macmillan. "I don't see why I should let you. Haven't you caused enough damage in my life?" Hannah and Ernie looked down at the floor, ashamed of what they had thought of him the last 4 years at Hogwarts.

"Harry please, we know we don't deserve a chance to make up for what we thought, but we only thought that you were the heir of Slytherin because we thought you wanted to petrify Justin. We thought you only wanted to stop Hufflepuffs chances at being great at something for once. We only thought you killed Cedric because you came back with his body. We would have never would have blamed you if we knew" explained Hannah.

Harry grew angrier by the second. "Oh, and me explaining what had happened wasn't good enough for you? Me trying to explain that Voldemort had killed Cedric didn't convince you? You thought I put my name in when I was too young to do any sort of Confundus charm? And you thought that I wanted to petrify Justin when I was completely friendly with him? Give me one good reason why I should stand here and listen to your excuses when I should be doing homework right now." Demanded Harry.

Hannah and Ernie opened and closed their mouths. They couldn't think of anything to say. They had wanted to make up with Harry for what they did all the years before, but they knew that the damage they had done was too strong.

"Just what I thought" Harry said. "Stay the hell away from me. I will never ever forgive for what you've done. If you even think of coming near me ever again, I will hex you so bad you won't even recognize your own faces when I'm done with you."

Harry then gave the password to the portrait and entered the common room without looking back at the two Hufflepuffs. He did his homework with Neville and went to the great hall. He was eating his dinner and Cho Chang came up to him and said, "Harry, this week is a Hogsmeade weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me there?" Cho asked.

Harry gave the Ravenclaw an astonished look. These people will just not stop. "No thanks, I don't care about going to Hogsmeade anymore, especially if it means going with you" Harry coldly said. Cho's eyes had filled with tears. She went back to the Ravenclaw table. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She didn't want to believe Harry had killed Cedric, but the evidence was too convincing. Now that Cedric was gone and Harry refused to go out with her, she would have no other boyfriend at Hogwarts the rest of the years.

When Harry was done with his dinner, he went back to the common room to get to bed. When he was approaching the Fat lady, a long bang was heard behind him. He quickly turned and said, "Protego!" and the spell was quickly absorbed by the shield that was given. He saw Draco Malfoy coming toward him. Harry groaned and said, "What do you want, Malfoy? I don't have time for you." Harry said.

"You know exactly why I'm here" said Malfoy. "I'm here to get revenge on my godfather for embarrassing him in his own classroom. REDUCTO!" then a powerful reductus charm was sent toward him. "Protego!" Harry said. The spell was absorbed again by the shield.

"What in the world is going on here?" McGonagall said, coming up to the two. "He tried to kill me with the reductus charm" Harry said. McGonagall turned to Malfoy and shouted, "GET TO MY OFFICE, YOU ARE FACING EXPULSION!" She then grabbed him by the ear and pulled him to her office.

Harry gave the password to the fat lady and went to bed. He knew people would try to talk to him but they should know that just saying the words "I'm Sorry" doesn't fix everything in the world. He would never ever forgive them for what they did and he didn't intend to.

A/N: Review.


	11. Luna Lovegood

Chapter 11: Luna Lovegood

A/N: No copyright. Don't own Harry Potter.

As days been turning into weeks, everyone has heard of Malfoy's attack. They couldn't believe how stupid one could be. McGonagall snapped his wand and expelled him. Snape had tried to save Malfoy by saying that Potter most likely started the fight and Malfoy was trying to defend himself, but McGonagall wouldn't listen to a single word of it. Malfoy was shipped back to his mother in less than 2 hours.

Everyone has been trying to get on Harry's good side (excluding the Slytherins of course), but Harry always turned them down. They just couldn't understand that two simple words can't fix everything. Cho had decided to stop bothering him, saying to herself it won't fix their relationship.

Ron had made the Gryffindor keeper, not that he was good. He had only saved one goal, it's just that the other keepers trying out couldn't save one single goal. Ron and the twins were disappointed that Harry refused to rejoin the quidditch team. They were hoping that they could get back on Harry's good side, But they knew it would have to wait.

Harry was basically the new star student at Hogwarts. He was doing his homework and doing very well in all of his classes, even Snape had to admit that he was a pretty good student. Harry didn't care what they did or said, they were still traitors in his eyes.

When Harry was walking toward the portrait he saw a girl skipping toward him. She was a very pretty girl. She had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very beautiful face. For some reason, she wearing radish earrings and a butterbeer cork necklace.

"Hello Harry Potter" said the girl dreamily. "Hello" Harry said. "Is there something you need from me?". "Oh no, my name is Luna Lovegood. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" She said. Harry was surprised. He hadn't met the girl and she asked to Hogsmeade.

"Is there any reason why you're asking me?" asked Harry. "Well I've seen that you've been in a real bad mood since you came back. And I just thought you needed someone to talk to." She said.

Harry thought for a moment and said, "Alright, I will go with you" Harry said. Luna smiled and said, "Great, we'll meet at the great hall at 7." And skipped down to the Ravenclaw tower.

Harry wondered to himself if he had made the right choice. Was she one of the people that believed he had killed Cedric? Did she only care about him for his money? And the biggest question of all why was she wearing that weird stuff? He then shrugged it off and went inside the common room.

Harry looked inside and groaned. The weasel and the weasel twins were there. He quickly put on his cloak of invisibility (which he had placed in his school bag which he carried around) and quietly stepped inside.

"So how is this going to work?" said who he thought was Fred. "It's simple" said Ron. "I use the imperius curse on Harry while he is in the three broomsticks. I'm going to make him forgive us and happily give us his money."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and listened. They were planning on using an unforgivable on him. Harry quickly noted to himself not to go inside the three broomsticks. He and Luna will just go candy and clothes shopping.

Harry left the room with the three weasels laughing evilly. Harry rolled his eyes. How cliché can they get? Harry spent the rest of his day doing his homework with Neville.

"Hey Neville, do you know anyone named Luna Lovegood?" Harry asked. "You mean Loony Lovegood? I've heard of her. She looks cute, but she wears weird clothes and talks about creatures that don't exist like Nargles and Wrakspurts. "

"Well she just asked me to go to Hogsmeade with her and I said yes. Do you think that's doing the right thing?"

Neville shrugged and said, "Probably, she probably didn't believe you being sent to Azkaban because she doesn't believe anything without proof. And plus she is pretty nice, she just acts weird."

"Ok just wondering." Harry said. When he and Neville were done, they both went to bed. When it got late, Ron came in he looked at Harry and whispered, "Soon Harry, your money will be mine and you'll be serving us firewhiskey in your manor.

A/N: For those of you who are wondering, they are going to be a couple. Neville and Luna do not like each other in this story. Sorry to anyone who likes the pairing but they are not going out in this fic. Also another hint to the show: The things they do on their show are "Impractical." Review.


	12. Hogsmeade

Chapter 12: Hogsmeade

A/N:I don't own Harry Potter

The next morning, Harry woke and started walking to the great hall. When he got there, he saw Luna sitting in the front of the Ravenclaw Table. He walked over to her and said, "Hello Luna". Luna looked up at Harry and said, "Hello Harry Potter. Are you ready to go?" Harry nodded, they walked out of the great hall to the carriages that were waiting for the people that were going to Hogsmeade. He saw Chang giving Him looks, but Harry just glared at the idiot Ravenclaw. Luna noticing Harry's looks asked, "What's wrong, Harry?" Harry quickly changed his expression and said, "Nothing, everything's fine"

When the carriages started moving, Harry decided it would be the right time to tell her, "Luna, do you mind if we don't visit the three broomsticks?" Luna gave him a curious look, "I guess it's ok if we didn't, but why don't you want to go there?" Harry quickly looking for a reason said, "I just don't feel like visiting there, I'm not in the mood for a butterbeer."

The Weasley brothers, who were looking at Harry and Luna, smirked to themselves. They had covered their plan from top to bottom. They were going to hide in the bathroom stalls, when they see Harry come in one of the stalls, Ron or one of the twins cast their wands from underneath the stall and cast the imperius curse on Harry. If for whatever reason Harry decides not to come to the three broomsticks, they will have Ginny seduce Harry to come to the inn.

When the carriages stopped at Hogsmeade, Harry and Luna decided to go to Honeydukes. "You can get anything you want, I have money enough to buy the whole store" said Harry. Luna smiled, "That's sweet of you Harry, thank you." Luna then started to fill her bags with a variety of candies. "Do you want anything, Harry?" Luna asked. "No thank you, I don't really have much a sweet tooth today." Harry said. Luna giggled and started to fill her bag with candy again.

Harry looked at Luna. She looked very pretty. She was wearing a blue top, with dark jeans, which hugged her curves very well. He also felt very comfortable with her. Just a year ago, when he took Parvati to the Yule Ball, he felt like a nervous wreck talking to her. But with Luna, he felt like talking to a best friend. Harry felt funny inside, he was starting to grow feelings for Luna. He quickly pushed the feelings down. He hardly knew the girl, he couldn't possibly start to love her.

When the two were done with candy shopping, they decided to go to the Hog's Head since they couldn't go to the three broomsticks. Harry ordered some pumpkin juice and Luna ordered some butterbeer. When their drinks were served, they sat at a table for two.

Harry looked at Luna and said, "Luna, I want to ask you something, Did you think I was guilty for killing Cedric?" Luna frowned and said, "No I didn't. I thought you were a kind, modest, boy who would sacrifice his life to save anyone you cared about." Harry then smiled to himself. She thought he was innocent. His feelings for her began to grow, He was starting to actually love her. He pushed down his feelings, now was not the time. "Thank you Luna, I appreciate it" Said Harry.

When they were done with their drinks, the two decided to head over to the shrieking shack to just sit down and talk to each other, but when they were starting to approach it, Harry's eyes laid upon the weaslette herself, Ginny Weasley. She was wearing clothes that were not fit for this weather. She was wearing a short pink tank top and very short shorts. Harry was disgusted by her appearance. He had never seen such clothing that showed so much of the body.

"Hello Harry, care to join me for a drink down at the three broomsticks?" Ginny asked flirtatiously. "No I wouldn't Ginevra. I'm going to the shrieking shack to talk with my date." Harry said. Ginny looked a little surprised but gave a seductive smile. "Oh please, Harry, I like to be accompanied by people when I'm heading to the three broomsticks and Ron and the twins refuse to leave Zonko's to come with me." Ginny was getting very close to Harry. So close that she was almost rubbing her body against him. "First of all, please step away from me. And no I won't go with you to the three broomsticks, I prefer to be with my date today and we decided we shouldn't be going to the three broomsticks today" Said Harry.

Ginny was getting angry. Her seductive skills weren't working. She had been able to get tons of boys in closets with them. She couldn't believe that for once in her life, that her skills were actually failing her. She decided to cut it out and straight up shouted, "Harry, why are you with this weird girl. Don't you know what people say about her? She thinks that the creatures that she and her family just make up are real!"

Harry was furious. She was insulting not only his date, but possibly the girl he was in love with. He went up to Ginny and pushed her to the ground and said, "Don't you ever say anything like that about her ever again! I find her to be a wonderful girl who was most likely raised by a great family! You on the other hand, care only about having sex with me and only like me for my money and fame! You tried to get me in Azkaban prison when you knew I was innocent! So suck up the fact that I will never be with you!"

Ginny's eyes swelled up with tears. She ran to the three broomsticks and went inside the men's bathroom. The people in it looked at her like she was crazy. Ginny ignored them and shouted, "Ron! Fred ! George!" The three Weasleys came out of the stalls and said to the people, "We're sorry, she's like this when she's upset" and took her out of the bathroom. They went into a dark corner and quietly asked, "Ginny what happened? Why isn't Potter here? And why are you so upset?"

She then told them what had happened when she was doing her part in the plan. When she was done talking, the Weasels were madder than a dragon who's lost her eggs. "That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him" Ron said. "Ron, don't. If you do, they will know it was you, and we'll all go to Azkaban." Ron grumbled. "Fine, whatever, I don't even care about his money anymore. I just want to harm him badly for what he's done to you."

"I know, we will Ron. We just need to contact Dumbledore and see what he wants us to do." Ginny said. They then wrote a letter for Dumbledore that asks for a plan to get back at Potter. They sent it to the post office, and went back to the castle.

Meanwhile back at the couple, they were sitting on a bench talking to one another. Harry was battling himself on telling Luna what he had thought about her. He finally decided that it was either now or never. "Luna, I have to tell you something. Today was one of the greatest days of my life. When I was with you, my heart felt warm. I realized today, I'm in love with you. I know we just met yesterday and we hardly know each other, but I have never felt this way about any other girl in my life. What I'm really asking you is, Luna, will you be my girlfriend?"

Harry was expecting her to just run off but surprisingly, she smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. Their lips were getting closer and closer until finally, they met. Harry had never felt anything so wonderful in his life. He felt an electric shock in the kiss. His tongue was begging for entrance, which Luna happily applied. Their tongues fought for dominance while Harry was exploring her mouth. She tasted like she had just eaten strawberry pie.

The kiss had lasted for several minutes until they finally broke apart, then started breathing in as much air as they could. "Does that answer your question?" Luna asked with a smile. Harry smiled and kissed her again. When they broke apart, Harry said, "Luna, I think it's time for us to go."

"Alright Harry, Let's go." Luna said. Then the new couple went back to the carriages and made their way back to the castle, talking and kissing along the way.

With the Weasleys, they had just gotten a letter back from Dumbledore. He said in his letter, his plan for the end of the year. The plan was flawless, it would kill Harry and would allow them access to the money. They smiled and planned for the end of the year.

A/N: Review and tell me what you think. Ubetiburn, if you're reading, don't even try because I blocked you.


	13. Christmas

Chapter 13: Christmas

A/N:I don't own Harry Potter.

As months went by, almost everyone knew about Harry and Luna's relationship. Girls who had liked Harry looked at Luna with vengeful eyes. Cho Chang, who had still liked Harry even after he told her off, was tempted to get her wand out and hex Luna every time she saw them together. Harry and Luna didn't care about the looks they were given. They just ignored them and went on with their daily lives.

When Christmas break was arriving, Harry didn't hesitate on packing clothes for the trip home. Neville noticed and started sniggering. "You really can't wait to leave, can you?" he asked. "Well can you blame me? With all the I'm sorry sob stories I keep getting, I can hardly wait to get on the train" said Harry. "Do you plan on bringing Luna along with you?" Neville asked. "I guess, but I think she wants to spend time with her family, so I'm going to ask her to come after Christmas" replied Harry. Neville nodded and got ready for Christmas break as well.

The next morning, Harry and Neville were one of the first on the train. Harry and Neville found Luna sitting by herself in a compartment. Harry went up to her and kissed her. "Hello Luna" Said Harry. Luna smiled at her boyfriend and said, "Hello Harry". Harry and Neville sat down and Harry asked, "Luna, do you want to come over to my home the day after Christmas?" Luna looked at Harry and said, "Of course, Harry. I would love to meet your family."

"Great, I live at 12 Grimmauld place in London" said Harry. Luna nodded and wrote down the address on a piece of parchment. They spent the next few hours talking about Hogwarts, Harry making Snape look like a fool in his class, and the plans after this year. When the train stopped at King's Cross station, Harry saw Sirius and Remus waiting for him outside the train.

When Harry, Luna, and Neville got off the train, Harry said goodbye to Neville and kissed Luna goodbye. Sirius started sniggering. "Aw, little Harry has a girlfriend" Sirius mocked cooed. "Oh, shut up, you claim to be a ladies man when you don't even have a girlfriend." Remus chuckled while Sirius turned a light shade of red. They took Harry's bags and apparated back to Grimmauld place.

"So, Harry, how was your first semester?" Remus asked. Harry told them all about what he did, how he met Luna, and Umbridge. "Umbridge, you say? Wasn't she Fudge's old undersecretary?" Sirius nodded and said, "Yeah, I think she is. I wonder why she left the ministry? It was like her second home according to most people." Harry shrugged and said, "I think she's trying to use a blood quill on me, I saw it on her desk." Sirius turned angry and shouted, "SHE BETTER NOT USE IT ON YOU. I'll MURDER HER IF SHE DOES." Harry held Sirius' arms and said, "It's alright Sirius, she won't use it on me because I won't give her a reason to."

Sirius cooled down and said, "Well, I'm glad you made Snivellus look like a fool in his own classroom. That sounds priceless." Harry smirked and said, "Well the man has to let go of his stupid grudge against you and my father, he's 36 and acts like a 5 year old."

"So how did you and your lovely lady get together?" asked Remus. Harry told them about their Hogsmeade date, he also told them about the Weasley incident. "Just another trick to gain back your trust" Remus said. "Don't listen to a word they say". "I won't Remus, I'm not dumb enough to fall for her tricks, especially if it's as stupid as that."

When they were done talking about Harry's semester, they all went to bed. That night, Harry had a kind of vision. He saw Sirius in a room surrounded by crystal balls. He was being tortured by Voldemort. Harry tried to save him but he couldn't move. He was just sitting beside Voldemort as his hand stroked him. Harry awoke with a startle. Did he just see the future? He didn't know but didn't intend to let that come true.

Christmas was today, Harry got up from his bed and ran downstairs to the living area, and there were dozens of presents for him. Remus and Sirius came in and said, "Merry Christmas, Harry" Said both of them. "Merry Christmas" he said to them. "Well what are you waiting for? Go on and open your presents"

Harry then started to unwrap presents like there was no tomorrow. From Sirius, he got a spellbook and tricks and jinxes he could prank people with. Harry rolled his eyes. He could never expect his godfather to grow up. Not even when he's nearly forty. From Remus, He got a box of all his favorite candies. Bertie botts beans, Pumpkin pasties, and chocolate frogs. From Neville, he got a seventh year Herbology book. Harry always expected Neville to give him a book on plants. From his girlfriend, Luna, a green shirt with matching shorts. He loved her gift most of all. Harry soon frowned when he saw a present for him from the Molly Weasley. They just won't stop, will they, Harry thought. Out of curiosity, he opened the present and found an emerald green sweater with the letter H on it with a piece of fudge.

Harry burned the sweater in the fireplace, but Sirius refused to let him burn the fudge. "What? I hate her, yes, but still you can't say she's bad at cooking" he said while eating it. He just laughed at his godfather's stupidity. After they were done opening presents, Remus had prepared lunch for all three of them. There was turkey, ham, potatoes, gravy, carrots, and cake. They all sat and talked to one another. After lunch, Harry and Sirius played quidditch with each other for the whole day. For most people, they were disappointed that Christmas had ended so soon, but with Harry, he couldn't wait for it to end, because he was anxiously to see Luna.

When Harry awoke the next morning, he sat by the fireplace and waited for Luna to arrive. When he saw the green flames, he immediately got up. Luna came out from the fireplace and walked up to Harry. The couple kissed and talked with each other. "How did you like my present?" asked Luna. "It was my most favorite one yet" replied Harry. "Good, I gave you clothes that would match your eyes" said Luna. "I saw" said Harry. He then kissed his girlfriend hard. Luna kissed back with passion. The couple spent the next ten minutes like that. They spent the rest of their time together talking, kissing, and showering with each other. (A/N: this is the only sexual activity they're going to have, I'm not good at writing Lemons.)

When it was time for Luna to leave, Harry was extremely disappointed. He didn't want his girlfriend to go, but told himself he'll see her when he returns to Hogwarts. Harry slept very well that night. That was one of the best Christmases he had ever had, he would never forget this day.

A/N: I'm going to visit my grandparents tomorrow, so I won't be able to upload for a couple days, but I promise I will upload a new chapter the day I get back. And I won't be giving out any more hints because I can't think of anything else to put as a hint. But you will find out what it is at the end of the story. Review.


	14. Back to Hogwarts again

Chapter 14: Back to Hogwarts

A/N:I don't own Harry Potter

The end of Christmas break came, and tomorrow Harry had to go back to Hogwarts. Harry wasn't as fast packing his trunk leaving for Hogwarts than actually leaving Hogwarts. "It's just gonna be another 4 months of I'm sorry sob stories and traitors."

The day back to Hogwarts came and Sirius apparated Harry to Platform 9 3/4. Harry saw Luna get on the train. Harry was about to go after her when the weasel twins showed up. "Hello Harry" they said in usion. "What do you two want?" Harry demanded. "We just wanted to know if you would like to sit with us instead of Luna. We know you feel bad for her, but there's no need to hang around her."

Anger grew within Harry. "I don't feel sorry for her at all actually. In fact, I'm in love with her." Harry said. "Harry how could you love that? Just look at what she's wearing." The twins said. "I love the way she dresses, I love the way she looks, and I love the way she kisses me. If I wanted someone to criticize the person I was dating, I would have gone straight to the Dursleys."

Harry stomped past them, and went straight to the train. He stepped straight inside, and went to find Luna. He found Luna looking outside a window. He went up to her, turned her head towards him, and kissed her. Luna moaned and kissed him back. When they parted, Luna looked at him and said, "Harry, I love you, but you really need to find another way to greet me." Harry chuckled and sat next to her. They spent the few hours speaking with each other.

When the train stopped, Harry saw Hagrid helping the first years to the castle. Strange, he hadn't seen Hagrid in months. Not ever since the day before the third task. Harry wasn't surprised by the fact that he hadn't seen him. He in fact knew that Hagrid was gone. It was just the fact that this was the longest time he spent without speaking or even contacting the half-giant. Harry decided that he should visit him in the night.

When Harry was inside the castle, he went towards the great hall. He was stopped by Granger. "Harry" she said. "McGonagall informed me to tell you that she needs to talk to you." Harry sneered and said, "Whatever, get out of my face" Hermione started to cry and Harry went towards McGonagall's office. He stepped inside and McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter, , Thomas, and Finnegan have told me that you plan to get revenge on everyone who had betrayed you. Is this true?" Harry neutrally said, "Yes I did say that." McGonagall said, "Well than you do know the punishment for physically harming innocent students." Harry sneered at the word 'innocent' and said, "Don't worry, I never attack anyone that doesn't attack me. I'm only planning on getting revenge by doing something that will hurt them mentally."

McGonagall crinkled her nose and said, "Well I would prefer it if you would reconsider doing that. Most of the students are getting worried about what you will do." Harry rolled his eyes. Weasley and his goons were only trying to stop his plan. Well it wasn't going to work. He was going to do it even with McGonagall telling him not to. "I don't think I will do that." Harry said. "They deserve the very least of it, I've known them for four years, and they choose Dumbledore's side over mine." McGonagall slowly stood and said, " , at the time, Dumbledore was the most beloved person in the wizarding world. The students couldn't ever believe that for once in their lives that they ever have been wrong. The other students have learned their mistakes, and swore that they would never make any sort of mistake again."

"I don't care." Harry said. "I'm not like Sirius, professor. He may have been able to forgive his friends, but I'm not like Sirius. I'm not ever going to forgive them, and let me ask you something professor. Do you think I'm blind?" McGonagall looked confused and asked, "Excuse me, why would you ask something like that?" Harry looked at her with a 'you know what I mean' look and said, "I know you and the school were planning on starting a bonfire to burn all of my things. My cloak,my firebolt, my school supplies, even my photo album, the only memories I had of my parents. Why do you think I would ever forgive something so cruel and unforgivable?"

McGonagall, for the second time in her life, started to grow tears. It was true. Her and the professors knew about the bonfire the students were planning, they 100% agreed that Harry deserved it. " please forgive me, I know that was the only thing you had to remember your parents by, I wasn't thinking at the moment, I was so angry" McGonagall stopped when Harry said, "Exactly, you weren't thinking. You decided to chose Dumbledore's side when there was no evidence, no witnesses, no spells in my wand record other than expelliarmus which I know, doesn't kill people. You for 1 second decided that I was guilty, just because an old man said I was guilty. I will go forward with my plan, and you will not talk me out of it or stop me from doing it. If you don't mind I'm missing lunch, and I would like to go eat something" Without one other word, Harry left the Headmistress's office, leaving behind a tear strained face, and headed straight for the great hall.

Harry spent the day talking to Neville and Luna. When it was getting dark, Harry put on his invisibility cloak and went outside toward Hagrid's hut. When he approached the messy hut, Harry knocked on the door. Hagrid opened the door and smiled and said, "O course, I wan't even here a night." He then invited him inside and Harry stepped in. Hagrid looked different. He looked beaten and had blood on his face and a black eye. "You probly be wanting to know how I got me face this way. Well it's a long story. He explained how he got this way. He had taken Olympe, the headmistress of Beaubaxton academy, to gain forces from Voldemort. It was going smoothly until an evil giant named Golgomath and his alliance came and killed all the giants Hagrid and Olympe were getting for an alliance. He then told him how him how he had a half brother and he was beating him. Hagrid told him couldn't leave him there where the other giants could kill him, so he brought him here.

After Hagrid was done with the story, Harry asked him, "Hagrid, do you believe I killed Cedric?" Hagrid froze for a second. He sighed and said, "I was specting something like this. Me answer is no. Dumbledore told me to go to the Mountains mediately after you said you said you know who was back. When I was halfway there with Olympe, I heard that you were sent to court. I as gonna try to come elp you, but Olympe woldn't let me. She said that she wan't going to turn after all the walking. She said you probly had enough defense to elp you anyway."

Harry smiled and said, "Thank you Hagrid." He then told him of his plan and the show he was going to be on. Hagrid looked down when he told his plan. "Well…I guess it's for the best." Harry smiled and said, "It is for the best, Hagrid. They deserve it, all of them."

Hagrid nodded and said, "Well it's getting late, get off to bed now. Harry nodded and put back on his invisibility cloak and headed straight for the Gryffindor common room.

A/N: Review.


	15. A visit from old Fudgie

Chapter 15: A visit from old Fudgie.

A/N:I don't own Harry Potter.

Time went by and it actually looked like this was actually going to be a surprisingly normal year at Hogwarts, although he had nightmares of Voldemort and Sirius. Umbridge's classes were nothing but complete rubbish. She kept trying to find reasons to put Harry in detention, but Harry couldn't care less to anything she taught or read. Harry kept embarrassing Snape in his classroom, earning him countless glares from the Slytherins and awes from the Gryffindors.

Harry had told Neville and Luna about what Hagrid had thought about his plan. "I'm glad he's on our side. I wouldn't want to do anything like this if he hadn't approved." Neville said. "I'm glad too" Harry said. Harry also didn't want to go through with the plan if Hagrid hadn't agreed to it. Hagrid was like a fourth father to him, his second was Sirius and his third was Remus. Hagrid had helped him get his things at Diagon Alley in his first year at Hogwats.

When it was time for breakfast one morning, Harry took a look at the Daily Prophet. They were still on the lookout for Dumbledore. They had raised the award to 1,000,000 galleons. Everyone was on the lookout for him and using any incantatems to make sure any person isn't actually Dumbledore himself.

He put the newspaper down and went to the library to do his potions homework. Meanwhile back in the Headmistress's office, McGonagall was working on something when her door opened. She looked at the person standing at her door. It was Fudge, he came to her desk and said, "Hello Minerva" McGonagall looked confused and asked, "Hello Cornelius, how may I help you?"

"I just want to see Mr Potter , the minister had told me to deliver something to him" the former minister said. "And what do you have to deliver to him?"asked McGonagal. Fudge told her and she gasped. "But that means he's the youngest person to even receive that." Fudge nodded and said, "Yes, Miss Bones had told me that he deserves it after all he's been through. Do you happen to know where he is?" McGonagall nodded and said, "He mostly spends time in the library doing his homework. He's the top student in all his classes, he even passed Miss Granger." Fudge thanked the elderly witch and started toward the library.

When he entered the library, he saw Harry at a table doing his homework. He went over to him and said, "Hello Harry." Harry looked up at the man and sneered. "What do you want, you bumbling idiot?" Harry asked. Fudge turned red and took a little box out of his pocket. "With great pleasure, the minister along with the rest of the ministry has agreed to award you Order of Merlin, First class for battling you know who and warning us of his return."

Harry looked down at the gold medal. It had his face on it, including the scar. "Great" Harry thought, "they couldn't have even taken the bloody scar off". Harry looked back at the man and said with a cold voice, "No thanks, I don't want this, especially if it's from something as dimwitted as the ministry." Fudge looked shocked. No one in history has ever turned down an Order of Merlin, first class award, himself included."Harry think this over, with this medal, you are eligible for any position in the wizarding world. This gold has cost the ministry thousands of galleons to make." Harry rolled his eyes at the foolish old man and said, "I don't care. I don't even plan on getting a job at the ministry or anywhere in the wizarding world." Cornelius looked at him like he had two heads. " , you do know that Hogwarts does not teach anything that's needed for a job in the muggle world, right." Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I know that you idiot, I'm getting a job that doesn't require any sort of muggle teaching and it pays well so I'm good. So if you don't mind, I have work to do, and you are doing nothing but interrupting that, so if you would kindly leave that would be most appreciated."

Fudge, highly embarrassed, left the library. He expected Harry to be cold with him, but he didn't expect him to turn down the award. It was pure gold, and had his face on it. The award had cost thousands of galleons for the ministry and now he had to tell the minister that he had turned it down. He had already been fired from his position as minister, and this was going to demote him to a toilet cleaner. He left the castle covered in sweat.

Umbridge, who had been watching the whole conversation, was seething with anger. How dare he say those things to her former boss and how dare he say those things about the ministry. Umbridge couldn't take it anymore. She went up to him and said, "You'll pay for what you said to him. CRUCIO!" instead of screaming and begging for mercy, Harry seemed quite calm. Umbridge looked confused and said, "I don't understand. Why are you not screaming in pain?" Harry chuckled and said, "I have mastered the ability of wandless and wordless magic. I can defend myself from anything."

Umbridge looked terrified as many students who had heard her scream the unforgivable, stared at her with terrified looks. One Ravenclaw student went to get Madam Pince. When the student came back, Madam Pince was right behind him. "Professor, this student has informed me that you have tried to perform the cruciatus curse on . Is this true?" Madam Pince asked.

Umbridge smiled sweetly and said, "Of course not, Madam, the boy is obviously lying, we should have him expelled immediately for accusing me of such a thing. The other students shouted that she did use the Cruciatus curse on Harry and Umbridge shouted, "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Umbridge, realizing what she had just said, froze. Why in the world had she just said that? She would only make herself look even guiltier. She looked over at Madam Pince, and she didn't look happy.

"Professor, come with me" She said, and dragged her away. Harry quickly left the library and went straight to the common room. In no time at all, word had spread and almost everyone knew of it. They couldn't believe a teacher would ever attack a student. They felt even more bad for Harry. Students in Hogsmeade bought him gifts and candy and sent it straight to the Gryffindor common room. Harry threw away the gifts and let Neville eat the candy.

This normal year was turning into all his other years at Hogwarts. But it didn't matter. He would leave Hogwarts after this year and he will get his revenge on all of the people who had betrayed him.

A/N:Review.


	16. Occlumency

Chapter 16: Occlumency

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Months went by and things were going smoothly. Umbridge was sentenced to life in Azkaban for use of an unforgivable, and a more competent defense teacher took her place. Harry was still at the top of his class, much to Granger's annoyance. OWLs were nearing, but Harry wasn't scared at all. What good were OWLs if you weren't even going to get a job in the wizarding world?

When April came, Harry couldn't wait for the Easter Holidays. It was another chance of getting away from the traitorous castle. He started packing his bags the first day of April. When he was about done, his scar started to burn. He was still having nightmares about Voldemort. Sirius had told him it's nothing to be worried about, but Harry still had his suspicions that Voldemort was planning something. And the mass breakout from Azkaban that occurred after Fudge came for a visit didn't curve his suspicions. Harry decided it was best to ignore it and go to the library to do all his homework.

The day of Easter break came and Harry went to the train to find Neville and Luna. He found them talking to each other in one and went in to greet them. "Hello Luna, Neville" Harry said. "Hey Harry" Neville said. Luna, instead of saying hello back, gave him a kiss. Harry just loved her kisses. Whenever she kissed him, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Harry asked. "Oh we were just talking about the show you were going to be on. What is it about?" Neville asked. "Oh, it's called Impractical Jokers. I met these people named Brian Quinn, Sal Vulcano, Joe Gatto, and James Murray. Before I went to America, they thought the show didn't have enough people. When they met me, they thought I looked like the perfect person to do it. The show is about telling dares to me and the other 4. The dares are completely embarrassing and if you refuse to do it you lose the dare and you get a loser point. The person who gets the most loser points gets punished by embarrassing yourself in public."

"Sounds fun" Neville said. They then spent the next the whole train ride discussing their plan. It was going to be done during the end of year feast. They were going to embarrass McGonagall, the other professors, and enrage the students. When the train stopped at platform 9 3/4 , Harry said goodbye to Neville and kissed Luna goodbye.

Harry went over to Remus and Sirius and apparated away to grimmauld place. Harry told them about the Umbridge incident. Sirius and Remus were enraged that she would do such a thing. "Now I know why she wanted to teach at Hogwarts. She just wanted to get revenge on Harry for getting Fudge fired." Remus said. "At least she's where she belongs now. If anyone deserves Azkaban, it's her." Sirius said.

Harry told Sirius about his nightmares. "Harry not this again, it's just bad dreams." Sirius said. "You can't have a bad dream about Voldemort every night. I swear he's going into my mind." Harry replied. "You know, that has happened to people during the first wizarding war" Remus replied. "Well I guess it's possible that is happening to Harry, but what can we do about it?" Sirius asked. "There is an old method to get rid of these visions. It's called occlumency. It's used to get into people's minds and the person who's mind is being infiltrated can push the person who's casting the spell out of his mind." Remus explained.

"Well can you teach me it?" asked Harry. "Of course, yes, but it could take some time. It could take the entire Easter break." Remus said. "That's fine, Neville and Luna said they needed to spend more time with their family, so I have time." Harry said. "Alright then, let's get started." Remus said. They then went to an empty room of the house. "Now Harry, when I try to enter your mind, you're going to have to fight back and push me away. If it gets to rough and you're not able to push me back, just say stop, alright?" Harry nodded and then Remus said, "Alright then…legillimens!" Harry then saw memories of him in the tree when his aunt Marge wouldn't call her dog, Ripper down while the Dursleys were laughing. He then saw himself running away from Dudley and his gang. Harry suddenly pushed back the memories and went back to reality.

"Well done Harry, for a beginner, that's really impressive. But one question, who did the dog belong to?" Remus asked. "Oh, he belonged to my aunt Marge." Harry explained. "And the Dursleys never tried to call him off?" Remus asked. "They did, around midnight that night." Harry said. Remus looked madder than ever. "Also, Why was your cousin chasing you with all those boys with him?" Harry looked shaken and said, "They were playing Harry Hunting where they try to catch me than beat me up" Harry explained. Remus outraged and headed toward the door. Harry went after them and said, "Don't do anything, please, it's in the past now and I'm fine now." Remus took a deep breath and said, "Alright, I won't do anything now, but don't think that this is the end of this. I will do something about this" said Remus.

Harry could only nod and went back to the chair he was sitting in. Remus went back to him and did the occlumency spell again. They spent the whole day doing occlumency training. When they were done, Remus said that they would be done before he went back to school. "Now remember to try and meditate before you go to bed every night." Remus said. Harry nodded and went to bed, remembering to meditate.

When he went to sleep, he wasn't having a nightmare. He had a peaceful sleep. When morning came, Harry woke up and smiled to himself. He may have a chance to have a normal year after all.

A/N: Show: to those of you who are wondering, I love Harry Potter and Impractical Jokers. I tried to find a crossover between the two but no one has done it. I decided if I couldn't find one, I might as well make one, so that's how I made that conclusion. Also to those of you who are wondering why Harry's doing a great job in occlumency in this story while he did poorly in the book, Harry has a different teacher. I think it's not that he's incompetent in occlumency, it's just that Snape was incompetent in teaching, like he is in potions. He just writes instructions on a board and grades potions. And finally, the end of the year is nearing and you'll finally know how Harry will get his revenge. I want it to be a surprise, so I won't tell you, but to those who think it's a prank, it's not, it's plain revenge and most of you probably know what it is but you will be surprised by the chapter itself. Review.


	17. Back to Hogwarts for the final time

Chapter 17: Back to Hogwarts for the final time

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter

The rest of the Easter break days were nothing but occlumency classes with Remus. Harry kept improving with every lesson they had. When he was done with his final lesson, his nightmares were almost completely gone. "I think that was the fastest time anyone has learned occlumency Harry. You should be proud of your accomplishment" Remus said.

The day back to Hogwarts was the last time he would ever go back to the school, and he didn't feel sad at all. He hated Hogwarts along with the people with it. The last 2 months at this school he hoped will fly like a firebolt.

He apparated with Remus and Sirius to the platform, where Harry saw Luna and Neville waiting for him. He greeted Neville and kissed Luna. "How was your Easter, Neville?" asked Harry. Neville shrugged, "It was okay, my grandma told me about how important Owls were and all that." Harry nodded and turned to Luna. "And how was your Easter my lady?" Luna smiled and said, "It was good. My dad got me new repellent to ward off the nargles" Harry smiled. She could be so strange sometimes, and that was one of the reasons he loved her.

They made their way to the train and found an empty compartment. They talked about the end of the year revenge. It would shock not only every student in Hogwarts, but all the professors as well. Little did they know Harry brought some "friends" with him.

When they arrived at the castle, they heard the familiar "First years" call from Hagrid. They got off the train and got on a carriage. They arrived at the castle in a sweat. They made their way to the great hall and ate lunch. When they were done, Harry kissed Luna goodbye then he and Neville and made their way to the library to finish their unfinished homework they were given before Easter. Harry would have done it earlier, but with all the occlumency lessons he didn't have time to. Neville didn't do his homework over the holidays, so he had to finish his homework too. While doing so, the big know-it-all came over to tell him, "Harry, McGonagall would like to see you in her office" Harry glared darkly at the bushy haired girl and said, "Whatever, get away from me." Hermione looked down and sadly sighed.

Harry went to McGonagall's office. He opened the door and saw McGonagall looking at him. "Mr. Potter, come in" Harry went in and sat on a chair. "Now Mr. Potter, the end of the year is nearing, please tell me that you have changed your mind about getting revenge on the school." Harry smirked and said, "Why no I'm afraid I have not, Headmistress" McGonagall slightly scared, said "Please Mr. Potter. If you want to leave Hogwarts and the wizarding world, fine, but please don't leave mentally abusing the other students" Harry laughed and said, "No I will not re-consider. You have tried to ask me not to do it several times. If I had not changed my mind then, why would I change it now? McGonagall then said, "Mr. Potter you are frightening the other students. They are so terrified of what you are going to do. Many model students' grades have dropped because they're shaken up about what you plan to do"

Harry, slightly bored said, "Well that's their problem. I don't care about other people's grades. In fact, I don't really care for my own. I hate all the classes at Hogwarts and I hate all the students here at Hogwarts" McGonagall stood straight up and started yelling at him." , I have had enough. I have let you get away with a lot of what you have said to me, but that is enough. I have politely asked you not to do it, I practically begged you, but now I am demanding that you will not do what you plan."

Harry chuckled. "Very funny, professor, you almost had me for a moment. If this was any other year I would have said fine, but according to the Ministry, I have complete authority to do this, whether you want me to do it or not, so you're out of luck." McGonagall, calming down, sat back down. "Well Mr. Potter, I don't know what you are planning, but I don't think that anyone in the ministry actually says you have permission to do this." Harry nodded and said, "Well if I was planning something that involved me to hurt other students, the Ministry would have denied it in 2 seconds, but since it's not, I can do it. Oh look at the time it's nearly nightfall, I need to get some rest for tomorrow's lessons. Can I go now?" McGonagall nodded slowly and Harry left the room.

He made his way to the Gryffindor common room. He gave the password and went inside. He saw Neville already sleeping on his bed. Harry made his way to his bed he changed into his quidditch pajamas and went to bed. He remembered to meditate before going to sleep. When he was done, he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: less than 5 chapters to go. The next chapter will be his OWLs. Review.


	18. OWLs

Chapter 18: OWLs

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter

Finally June came, and everyone was stressing out over OWLs, all except Harry of course. He studied for them, but he was just not going to freak out like everyone else is.

Flitwick had given everyone practice OWL sheets to help them study for the charms OWL. It really didn't do much good for Harry, until one night in the bathroom when he ran out of toilet paper.

Sprout gave them the whole review about herbology OWL. During the review, Harry looked very bored. It wasn't that the review was boring, it was just that Sprout kept going on and on about stuff he already knew.

Transfiguration was actually a little enjoyable. McGonagall had them turn cats into dogs and looking over animagus transformation.

Potions review is just how he expected. Snape threatened the whole class that if they didn't get at least an A in his class they would find their selves kicked out of potions class and in a rather difficult position in finding a job.

Despite the threats and boring classes, Harry was just glad that this was his final month in the castle. He couldn't wait to be on the plane to America, getting ready to do his show.

When the day OWLs came, everyone was a nervous wreck. All of the fifth years barely ate their lunch with all the shaking they were doing.

When it was time for Charms OWL exam, Flitwick made everyone leave the great hall. He then called out everyone by their last name. He finally came to Harry's name and Harry went inside. When he entered the great hall he found his seat and took a look at the exam. It was incredibly simple for him. The exam started and it took Harry less than a minute to finish the first page. Then about 10 minutes later, he had finished the whole exam. The practical part was easy. He had to raise a wine glass with the Wingardium Leviosa spell.

The next day, Transifiguration was next. He had managed to do the exam perfectly and vanish his iguana whole. Hannah Abbot on the other hand, lost her head and turned her ferret into a flock of flamingos, causing the exam to be postponed for 10 minutes.

Wednesday came and it was time for Herbology. He thought he had done very well. Neville looked very confident with his work. Harry knew instantly Neville had gotten an O in the exam.

Thursday was DADA. Harry knew for sure he had no problem in this exam. He found all of the questions easy and the practical part the easiest.

He performed all the counter jinxes perfectly and carefully casted the perfect boggart banishing spell.

"Oh, Bravo!" said his examiner, professor Tofty, clapping his hands, "Very good indeed! I believe that is all Mr. Potter…unless. Harry leaned forward a little. "I heard from my friend Tiberius Odgen, that you can produce a patronus charm for a bonus point?

Harry nodded and raised his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" His silver stag cantered the length of the hall. Tofty clapped her hands loudly. "Excellent! Very well Mr. Potter, you may go. Harry left the room, confident he'd gotten an O.

On Friday, Harry and Neville had a day off while the ancient runes OWL was being done today. They spent the whole day studying for their other OWL exams.

Monday was Potions. Harry smirked to himself. Snape was going to be very surprised. He carefully described the effects of the polyjuice potion, having taken it illegally in his second year. When the practical came, Snape had to leave the room which made everyone more calm making their potions. Professor Marchbanks came up and said, "Step away from your cauldrons, please, the examination is over. "

The next day was Care of Magical Creatures. Harry was determined not to let Hagrid down. The exam was to correctly identify the Knarl hidden among a dozen hedgehogs. Than demonstrate the correct handling of a bowtuckle; feed and clean out a fire crab; and choose, from a wide selection of food, the diet they would give a sick unicorn. When his examiner told him he could leave, he gave Hagrid a thumbs up.

Wednesday was astronomy. It went well. Harry knew the names of all of Jupiter's moons, and was confident that none of them was inhabited by mice. The practical had to wait till evening so he went to the divination OWL.

Even though Harry was basically the best at every subject, he still was bad at divination. He might as well have been trying to see moving pictures in a blank crystal ball.

The evening came and it was time for the practical exam of astronomy. Harry had finished his all the constellations on his chart in no time.

The next OWL was the final one, history of magic. Harry wasn't the best at the subject. But he would at least say that he was adequate. He knew three quarters of the exam so far, some he had trouble with.

When he was thinking about Pierre Bonaccord and Liechtenstein trying to give trolls rights, he suddenly felt himself inside the department of mysteries again. He found himself saying, "Take it for me…lift it down, now…I cannot touch it….but you can." He then raised his arms and pointed toward a man and yelled, "Crucio!"

The man screamed , withering in pain while Harry laughed. He lifted the curse. "Lord Voldemort is waiting."

Harry than saw Sirius raise his head and said, "You'll have to kill me first" He smiled and said, "Undoubtedly I will in the end, Black. But you will fetch it for me…you think you have felt pain thus far? Think again…we have hours ahead of us and no one can hear you scream.

Harry awoke with cold sweat, yelling, with his scar on fire, as the great hall erupted all around him.

A/N: Most of this chapter was taken by Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix by the very talented J.K. Rowling. I'm going to leave for few days so I won't be able to update for a couple days. Review.


	19. The department of mysteries

Chapter 19: The Department of mysteries.

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter. And about the mirror, Sirius didn't give it to him because he thought Harry could take care of himself.

Harry awoke in the hospital wing, the pain in his scar disappearing. He was suddenly approached by Madam Pomfrey. "Mr. Potter, good you're awake. You had a nasty fall in the great hall, but it's nothing to be ashamed about. It was most likely OWL stress, most students get that" said Pomfrey. She got out a potion and handed it to him. "Now it looks like you're good to go, you just need to take one last potion." Harry drank the potion. He instantly started to feel better. He kindly thanked the old lady and left the room.

When he was out, he was immediately approached by Neville and Luna. "Harry what happened to you?" Neville asked. "I saw Voldemort torturing Sirius at the ministry. I need to get over there and fast." Before Harry tried to leave, Neville pulled back his arm. "Harry wait one moment, how do we know Voldemort isn't trying to mess with your head? Sirius could be at home right this minute." Harry thought for one moment. He then got an idea. "I know, let's go to the fireplace in McGonagall's office. She's probably in the great hall eating right now" Neville and Luna nodded and headed for McGonagall's office.

They carefully cracked open the door and looked inside to see if McGonagall was inside. There wasn't a soul in sight. They went inside, toward the fireplace. Harry put his head inside the fire and said, "Grimmauld place number 12" he then saw the living room of Grimmauld place. Harry yelled, "Sirius!" over and over. He was approached by not Sirius, but the house elf, Kreacher. Harry looked at him with disgust. He never liked Kreacher. He always had a thing for Remus and Sirius for being a half-breed and a blood traitor, "You? Where's Sirius?" Kreacher smiled evil like. "Why master Sirius is not here. He went off to the Ministry of magic to do some important business as he said"

Harry than pulled his head out of the fireplace. "He's at the Ministry, he's not there." Neville started to look scared. "Ok he's at the Ministry, but how are we going to get to the Ministry?" Luna smiled and said, "It's simple, we fly." Harry looked at Luna and said, "Luna, it's a good idea, but I don't have my firebolt and even if I did, I can't carry three people on it" Luna chuckled and said, "We don't need brooms to fly, Harry. We just simply need to use thestrals."

Harry thought for a moment. It seemed like a good idea. Not one of them had brooms and it was the only thing they had. "Ok, but you two have to stay" Neville started to get mad and said, "No Harry, Sirius may be your godfather, but I still care about him. I'm going with you" Harry shook his head. "Neville please, it's for your own safety. If something happened to you, I would never forgive myself" Neville smirked. "You won't because I've been studying defense spells all this year and so has Luna." Harry sighed, knowing he had lost. "Alright fine, you can come."

They made their way to Hagrid's hut where they saw thestrals tied to a stable. They untied them and got on them. The thestrals made their way off the ground and made their way to the ministry. It took a couple hours, but they finally had managed to make their way there. They got off the thestrals and tied them along a pole on the street.

When they were at the entrance a voice asked, "Please state your visit here." Harry then said, "We're on a rescue mission to save my godfather." They were than giving buttons that said "On dangerous rescue mission" and were given permission inside.

When they entered the Ministry, it seemed like everyone had gone home. "Excellent" Harry thought. This would make things a whole lot easier. They went by dozens of doors. The department of Aurors, the department of magical law enforcement, finally they came to the department of mysteries. The trio made their way inside and drew out their wands. "Lumos" they all said. They went by strange rooms. A room full of brains, a room with a weird veil in it. Then they finally reached the room full of crystal balls where Harry had seen Voldemort and Sirius.

They went by countless crystal balls, but there was no sign of his godfather. Harry then looked frightened for a moment. Had they been too late? Had they come all this way just to know that his godfather was dead? While he was thinking this, Neville nudged his shoulder. "Hey Harry, look , that crystal ball has your name on it." Harry looked at the ball Neville was talking about. Sure enough, the dusty plaque below the crystal ball said "S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D. Dark lord and (?) Harry Potter. He reached out his hand and grabbed the crystal ball.

"Harry, I think you should put that back" Luna said. Harry looked at her and said, "Why? It has something to do with me, so why not?" he was surprised at the how the little ball felt. He was expecting it to be cold, but it wasn't it was surprisingly warm. He stared into it but nothing happened. Nothing was going on whatsoever. Neville and Luna got around Harry and looked at it.

"That's odd. Crystal balls aren't supposed to be like that. They're supposed to be talking when the owner touches it."Neville said. Harry shrugged and started to put it back, but they heard footsteps behind them. They all got out their wands and pointed at the direction. They started to see a figure and it said, "Well done, Potter now kindly give that me" Harry wondered for a moment. That voice sounded familiar. When the figure stepped into their space, the face of Lucius Malfoy showed, along with the whole Weasley family behind him.

A/N: Review.


	20. Battle of the DOM

Chapter 20: Battle of the DOM

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter

"What's going on here? Where's Sirius?" Harry angrily asked. A cackling laughter came behind Malfoy. A beautiful woman with long, shining hair came up from behind him. "The Dark lord always knows" Harry's eyes filled with anger. "I want to know where Sirius is!" The woman laughed even harder. "I want to know where Sirius is!" she mimicked. The Weasleys started laughing with her while Malfoy silenced them. "Now Potter, you only saw only what the Dark lord wanted you to see. Now hand over the prophecy."

Harry looked down at the crystal ball. This useless thing was some sort of prophecy? He looked back at Malfoy. "And why would I give it to you?" Bellatrix laughed again. "Aah look at the wittle baby trying to be strong. Now listen here Potter, hand us the prophecy and we might spare your life till the Dark lord gets here." Lucius silenced her with his hand. "Now Potter, give us the prophecy or we will all have to get our wands out" Harry held the little ball up. "I'm not giving you anything." Bellatrix raised her wand and shouted, "Accio proph-"but that's all she had time to say before Harry said,"Protego" and the magical sphere blocked her spell.

"Aah, little baby Potter knows how to play. Very well then-"Lucius silenced her again by screaming, "NO IF YOU SMASH IT, THE DARK LORD WILL PUNISH US ALL." Bellatrix hmphed angrily and smiled evily. "You need persuasion now do you? Alright then, the smallest one" Bellatrix and the Weasleys gathered around Luna. Harry then put the little ball to his chest. "Do anything to her and I'll smash it." They stopped. Bellatrix did nothing, she merely stared at him. Harry looked at the Weasleys. "So why are you with them" Arthur looked at him smiling said, "Dumbledore and the dark lord made agreements for us and the rest of the death eaters to work together. Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George told us about this from a letter Dumbledore sent them. We thought the plan was perfect. You and Sirius die, we get your fortune, and the dark lord takes over the entire wizarding world"

Neville angrily looked at them. "Harry's not going to die. If you want him, you're going to have to go through us." The Weasleys chuckled. "Come on Longbottom, you and I both know you're not the best at defense." Ron said. "I've been practicing 5th through 7th year defense all year. What have you been doing? Missing every single goal on the quidditch pitch?" Neville asked. Ron turned red and said, "You'll pay for that Longbottom, CRUCIO!" Neville turned his head and dodged the curse. "Is that the best you got, Longbottom?" Ron said laughing.

Lucius started to get impatient. "Enough of this brattle. Now Potter, we have ways of making you give it to us, now give us the prophecy and we will go easy on you" All of them gathered around Harry, Neville, and Luna. Lucius raised his wand, but before he could shout a single spell, a voice behind him said, "EXPELLIARMUS!" Lucius' wand flew out of his hand. Everyone looked behind him. The bodys of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin appeared behind them. "You won't be killing anyone tonight Lucius and neither will anyone of you will. For me, however, I can't really say the same."

Bellatrix laughed for about the umpteenth time. "Oh and you think just the two of you will be able to stop us? A filthy half breed and a person who hasn't even started acting like an adult yet?" Sirius smiled. "Oh no, it's not just the 2 of us we have more than just us." The people who Sirius was talking about came behind them. Harry knew them as Kingsley Shacklebot, Nymphadora Tonks, and the real Mad eye Moody. The Weasleys looked shaken. Two high aurors and the best auror in the world were giving them a bad time.

"Now let's just all settle down." Lucius said. "We just want the prophecy and we will all be on our way." Mad eye smiled at the death eater. "Oh and miss the chance to get two death eaters in Azkaban where they belong? Not on your life, Malfoy."

Lucius finally cracked and said, "Stupefy!" and a red light shot out of his wand. Mad eye merely waved his wand and blocked the curse. With that, the battle of the DOM had begun. Mad Eye was fighting 5 of the Weasley family. Nymphadora was fighting Charlie. Kingsley was fighting Percy. Sirius was fighting Bellatrix while Remus was fighting Molly. Luna was fighting Arthur and Neville and Harry were fighting Lucius.

Lucius was difficult to fight. He was a very skilled wizard in the dark arts. He fired reducter and crucio curses. Harry and Neville barely had time to block his curses.

30 minutes into the battle half of the Weasleys had been knocked out. Bellatrix and Lucius were still fighting. Things weren't going very good for the Death eaters. When it looked like the end for them an old voice that came out of nowhere said, "Oh dear, this doesn't look very good for us, now does it, Tom?" Everyone looked where the voice had come. None other than Dumbledore and Voldemort themselves showed. The snake like person smiled and said, "Why no Albus, not good at all. It looks like we'll have to teach Potter here a lesson our way"

A/N: Review.


	21. Kings cross

Chapter 21: Kings Cross

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter

Harry looked at the two. His greatest enemies were standing before him, side by side. Voldemort laughed. "What's the matter Potter? Surprised to see us working together? Well I guess we better explain. Albus, would you care to tell?" Dumbledore nodded. "Of course, Tom, now listen Harry, just after I disappeared to my cottage in Scotland, I knew I had to do something to get back my title as headmaster of Hogwarts, so I went to the one person who could help me, lord Voldemort himself. I knew with the help of his death eaters, we would be able to defeat you. He agreed on one condition, for him to rule the wizarding world. Since I know it could do no harm to me or the Weasleys, I agreed. So here I am, working with him."

Voldemort smiled. "Now Potter. We will duel, and when I kill you, the whole wizarding world will be mine." Sirius growled and stood in front of Harry, "You aren't killing anyone tonight, Moldyshorts." Bellatrix glared at her cousin. "How dare you say that to the Dark Lord, you should be kissing at his feet" Bellatrix yelled. "Calm down, Bellatrix, I don't mind a good joke every once in a while. Sirius Black, a fine worthy opponent. You could rule beside me, you know. All you have to do is join me."

Sirius glared at him. "Why would I join a noseless freak like you? I'd rather have sex with Dumbledore." Dumbledore tinged pink while Voldemort frowned. "Very well, Black. You had your chance now suffer, AVADA KEDAVRA" a shot of green light came out of Voldemort's wand. Sirius barely ducked, avoiding the curse. Harry stood in front of Voldemort. "Don't even think about it, Riddle. This is between you and me, not him." Voldemort smirked. "Why look at that, Harry Potter standing up for his godfather while he normally hides like a scared little coward." The Weasleys and the death eaters laughed while Voldemort silenced them. "Alright, Potter, you'll get what you want, your godfather will live for now, but you on the other hand, will suffer."

Harry started to raise his wand. But then after a few moments, he put it down. "You know what, fine. Kill me. I welcome it. "Sirius and the others looked at him in shock. "Harry no, don't do this" Harry looked at them and said; "it's ok, I'm ok with it" He looked back at Voldemort. "Fine Riddle, kill me. But ask me this. Do you think people will respect you after you kill me? That they'll look at you as their leader? That they'll suddenly think of you as the hero of the wizarding world? Voldemort looked at him. "What do you mean, Potter?" Harry rolled his eyes. "You think that you will be the most respected person in the wizarding world after you kill me, but you're wrong. You'll be the most feared. The people who you will rule against will look up at you not with respect. They'll look up at you in fear. You kill people, just for fun and laugh about it, which makes you the most feared person, not the most respected. And it may surprise you, but you're death eaters you call loyal servants, they're frightened of you too. They didn't join you just to make you pleased; they joined you so they wouldn't get killed. Those two clowns over there may be loyal to you, but the others, not even close. You frighten them, which makes them more "loyal" to you. You can sit back on your throne while you think you have respect, but really, you're nothing but a lying, cheating, murdering monster."

Voldemort looked absolutely murderous. He didn't waste any time saying, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry saw a green light than saw only darkness.

When Harry awoke he stood in the middle of King's cross station, only it was all white. No color whatsoever. Harry looked around and saw something under a bench. He walked over to the bench and looked under. He jumped back. It was a tiny Voldemort covered in blood. He tried to touch it but a voice said, "You can't help it, Harry" Harry looked toward the voice. It looked like him, only slightly older. The man smiled down at Harry and said, "You wonderful boy. You brave, brave, man. Come, let's walk.

Harry looked at the man. "I'm sorry but who are you?" The man looked down at Harry and smiled, "I'm thousands of years old, but I look much younger than I appear, people know me most as… Merlin" Harry widened his eyes and bowed to the old wizard. Merlin chuckled and patted his shoulder. "No need to bow, Harry. I'm actually related to you. You are my descendent. Harry widened his eyes again. "I'm related to you?" Merlin chuckled and said, "Of course, Harry. Why do you think the Potter family is so rich?"

Harry shrugged and looked back at the bench where the blood covered Voldemort was. "Merlin, what is that?" Merlin looked back at the bench and said, "Oh, that's a part Voldemort that was sent here to die" Harry looked confused. "Sent here, from where?" Merlin smiled and said, "From the curse he just cast on you Harry. You see 14 years ago, at Godric's Hollow, your mother cast an old ancient spell on you that protected you from any curse. Normally it would be difficult to cast this, but her will power and her love for you were so strong, she cast the spell on her first try."

Merlin continued. "When Voldemort arrived at the cottage and came for you, your mother and father were not aware that Peter Pettigrew had betrayed, so James was armless when he was killed and your mother begged for your life. Both were unsuccessful, and killed them. Sorry for telling you this, but I'm going somewhere with this. When he came for you, he immediately did the killing curse. The spell that protected you shielded you and bounced the spell back to him. A part of Voldemort's soul was so desperate find a new host for it. And now since it was killed, you are free from it."

Harry was happy that he was free from Voldemort's will, but he was also a little confused. "What do you mean only a part of his soul?" Harry asked. Merlin nodded and said, "Good question. You see Harry, when Voldemort was younger, he made things called horcruxes. A horcrux is an object that puts a part of Voldemort's soul in the object. Before you ask, it can be anything, Books, Cups, necklaces, tiaras, even animals. And that is what Voldemort used as his horcruxes."

"What are they?" Harry asked. "One is the locket of Salazar Slytherin, another is the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, The goblet of Helga Hufflepuff, His snake, Nagini, and the diary of Tom Riddle."

"The diary of Tom Riddle, you mean the diary I destroyed in my second year?" Merlin nodded. "Yes, you see Harry, when you destroyed the diary, Tom Riddle disappeared screaming. That's because that diary is what kept Tom Riddle alive, which is a part of Voldemort"

Harry began to understand. "You mean when I destroyed the diary and Tom Riddle, I destroyed a part of Voldemort?" Merlin again nodded and said, "Yes, you see Harry with the position you are in now, you don't have time to locate all these horcruxes. It is impossible for you to do so, which is the reason why I brought you here. You see, when I was alive, horcruxes were mostly common. Almost every person with a dark heart had one. So me and my wife, Martha Gryffindor, who is the great-great-great-great grandmother of Godric Gryffindor, started researching a spell that can help defeat someone even with the help of horcruxes. It took us half a decade, but after long last, we found a way. We created a spell called, Perdere Vitam, it cancels out the effect of horcruxes. (A/N: it means destroy life by the way) You could use it, but you aren't powerful enough to use it. But if I merge my soul with yours, you would be able to use it."

Harry looked worried. "But if I merge my soul with yours, wouldn't your soul disappear?" Merlin looked at him and said, "Yes, but the important thing is right now, is destroying Voldemort." Harry looked confused for about the umpteenth time. "But I thought I was dead." Merlin only chuckled and said, "Oh no, when Voldemort cast the curse on you, he mostly killed his soul while you're soul went into limbo." Harry then said, "But how I can get back?" Merlin looked around the room. "We're in Kings cross station, you say. Isn't that where you get on a train to Hogwarts? I'd say you can get on one to get back to the world." Harry started to say that there weren't any trains but a whistling voice behind him proved him wrong.

Merlin smirked at him. "One last thing before we get started, Harry. Have you heard of King Arthur of Camelot?" Harry nodded, "The boy who pulled the sword, Excalibur, from the stone." Merlin nodded, "Yes. Back in that time, I thought he was the chosen one, to bring a great evil to an end. But when I realized that the dragon he had slain wasn't the great evil, I realized that he wasn't the chosen one. Shortly before I died, I heard a prophecy that says a boy that was born at the end of July would bring down a dark lord. I tried to figure it out for a thousand years, but couldn't work it out, but when I heard people refer to Voldemort as the dark lord, and he tried to kill you, a boy who was born on July 31st, I realized something. You are the chosen one.

Harry looked very surprised. "But Arthur pulled a sword from a stone, I just have a scar on my head. Arthur seems more special to be the chosen one than me." Merlin smiled. "Sometimes, Harry, it doesn't matter what you do. Pulling a sword from a stone may have been special, but you on the other hand, are more special."

"One last question though, is all of this real or is this just happening inside my head" Merlin chuckled and said, "Of course it's happening inside your head, Harry but why does that mean it isn't real?" Harry could only nod, "Alright, I'm ready." Merlin nodded back and held his arms out. "Grab on to my arms" Harry did as he was told then Merlin started saying some spells that Harry didn't know. It went on for a few moments, but then Harry started to feel something. He started to feel more powerful than he already was and with every second, Merlin began to disappear. It went on for another 30 seconds and Merlin was almost completely gone. "Merlin" Harry said, but he kept going on. "Merlin!" he said louder. But it was too late, Merlin was gone when he shouted it.

Harry looked at the spot where Merlin disappeared. He looked at the train he was supposed to get on. He made his way toward it and got inside. When he was strapped inside, the train began to move. Faster and faster it went. After about a minute, he returned back to life and back to his body.

A/N: Review.


	22. The final battle

Chapter 22: The Final Battle

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter

When Harry realized he was alive, he opened his eyes a little. He saw Remus and Sirius' shocked faces, Neville with his mouth wide open and Luna crying. He hated to see her crying. He wanted to get and shout he was alive, but knew that he had to wait. Voldemort walked in front of them. "Now you see how weak and powerless he is? He was nothing but a coward who did nothing but hide behind stronger witches and wizards backs. Now you will come forth and join me or die."

All of them did nothing, until Neville walked up. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Neville was about to join the death eaters? Voldemort sneered but laughed. "Well, I was really hoping for better." The death eaters laughed. "What's your name, dear boy?" Voldemort asked. Neville looked at him and said, "Neville Longbottom." The death eaters laughed again but Voldemort silenced them. "Well Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you somewhere in our ranks" But that was all he had time to say before Neville said, "I'd like to say something." Voldemort frowned and didn't say anything for a moment till he finally said, "Well Neville, I'm sure we would all like to hear what you have to say"

Neville stepped up and said, "It doesn't matter that Harry's gone." Sirius stepped up and said, "Stand down, Neville" Neville looked at him and said, "People die every day, Friends, Family, yeah. Harry's still with us in here" pointing to his heart. "And so is Cedric. They didn't die in vain. But you will" He said to Voldemort while he was laughing. "You're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us, this is not over." (A/N: Yeah, I just basically copied Neville's speech in the movie. I didn't know how I could make this chapter longer)

With that, Harry shot up from the ground. Voldemort looked at him with shocked and angry eyes. He got his wand out and fired multiple killing curses. Harry ran to dodge them. Bellatrix, Lucius, the Weasleys, and Dumbledore battled the order. Voldemort followed Harry.

When they entered the room with the weird veil, Voldemort looked at Harry and said, "How are you alive?" Harry smirked and said, "You forgot one thing, Moldyshorts, part of your soul was in my body, when you cast the spell on me, you killed the part of your soul not mine" Voldemort sneered and said, "Got lucky again, Potter. But now, as you can see, there is no one here to protect you" Harry smirked and said, "Lucky? Was it lucky that I defeated you when you tried to steal the Philosophers stone?" Voldemort nodded and said, "Of course." Harry asked him another question, "Was it lucky that I killed the Basilisk and destroyed your diary?"

Voldemort nodded again. "Of course it was. You always get lucky when I'm about to kill you. It's always luck that saves you, Potter. Not skill and cleverness, like you even had any, and it's not love either. What does love do? Nothing, Does it give you power? No it doesn't. Does it give you strength? Of course not, love has done nothing to help you escape my grasp, Potter. It was all luck. I hope you remember that when you die."

"You're wrong. It may do nothing to you, but you have never felt love, so what do you know? All your life, you craved power. You have done everything to gain it. Murdering muggleborns, innocent citizens, even your own family. "

Voldemort grew angry. "I have no family. My father left my mother when he learned she was a witch and lived in a nice manor while I lived at a filthy orphanage."

Harry looked at him, "Maybe so, but you still had friends at Hogwarts and now you treat them like vermin."

"Friends do nothing but hold you back, Potter. That fool, Longbottom, can't do anything." Voldemort said. "Yes, he can, actually. He's twice the person you are, and he has skills and confidence and bravery." Voldemort chuckled. "He has bravery, yes, but he is weak and worthless, like you, now Potter, I'm tired of these conversations, now die."

Before Voldemort could cast a single spell, Harry shouted, "Perdere Vitam" A white spell flashed out and hit Voldemort in the chest, who was looking at him in shock. "How…How did you come across that spell? No one has done in thousands of years. Harry smirked. "When I was in limbo for a short time, I came across the greatest wizard to ever walk the planet, Merlin. He taught me the spell and merged his soul with mine."

Voldemort couldn't believe his ears. Merlin, the greatest wizard who ever lived, merged his soul with a worthless human being? "You are a liar, Potter. Why would Merlin merge his soul with yours?" Harry smiled. "Why Voldy, you should've known. Merlin is my ancestor." Voldemort laughed. "You are his descendant? Don't make me laugh, Potter. You are not his ancestor." Harry smirked, "Oh really, if I wasn't his descendant, why would I have just learned his spell? I guess being the heir of Salazar Slythein doesn't make you smart like him."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted. Harry raised his wand and shouted, "EXPELLIARMUS!" Two lights went together, red and green. The two spells collided. Voldemort, out of breath and a little weakened by the cancel out horcrux spell, was hit by his own spell while his wand landed in Harry's hand.

Voldemort couldn't have looked any worse. His skin was shredding like ripping paper in a hundred pieces. His whole body disappeared, leaving behind only his robes. Harry went over to the robes and whispered, "Rest in Hell" and walked back towards the DOM."

A/N:Review


	23. The downfall of Hogwarts

Chapter 23: The Downfall of Hogwarts

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter.

Harry walked inside the DOM. He saw that the Weasleys and the Death eaters have failed. Dumbledore was fighting Remus and Sirius. Suddenly, the doors opened and dozens of aurors came through. They saw Harry and ran towards him. "What's going on here?" Harry explained to them all that happened today, about Voldemort, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and the death eaters. The aurors ran towards Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore. The aurors pointed their wands at Dumbledore. "Put your wand down, Dumbledore. Don't even think about apparating, we have the whole DOM under wards."

Dumbledore, knowing he had lost, dropped his wand. "Now come with us" the aurors took Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and the two death eaters with them. Harry looked towards Sirius and Remus. "It's over, he's dead." Sirius looked at him proudly. "That's my cub. Had complete faith in you" Remus, on the other hand, looked confused. "Harry, how did you manage to defeat him?" Harry told them all about Merlin and the spell. "Wow, I never did think the Potters were related to Merlin, that's incredible" Remus said.

"It doesn't matter now" said Harry. "All we need to know is what will happen to Dumbledore and the Weasleys." They made their way towards the chief auror. "Excuse me, what will you do with Dumbledore and the Weasleys" The chief auror said, "I suspect there will be a trial, It will probably be this weekend." Harry nodded and said to Remus and Sirius, "I best be heading back to Hogwarts now" They nodded and let him go. He went off in search for Neville and Luna. He found them by the door to the exit of the DOM. Luna saw him and went towards him. She kissed him passionately for a few seconds than parted. "Don't you ever do that to me, again" she said. Harry nodded. "Don't worry, I won't"

Neville came up to him and patted him on the shoulders. "Well done, Harry. You really showed that noseless freak a thing or two." Harry chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, well we better get back to Hogwarts now. It's time for me to…Present my speech."

Neville and Luna grinned. They knew it was time. The Revenge was here at last. They left the Ministry and went to their thestrals that were waiting on poles. They untied them and went on them. The thestrals kicked off the ground and they headed straight for Hogwarts.

Hours later, they arrived at Hogwarts. McGonagall was waiting for them at the front gate, looking irate. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE DURING SCHOOL HOURS? HOW DARE YOU DEFY SCHOOL RULES? HOW DARE-"Harry stopped her. "Save it. I'm not interested in these rules you say. I just want to make a request." McGonagall looked at him with anger and curiosity. "And what might that be Mr. Potter?" Harry smirked. "I'd like to make an end of the year speech."

McGonagall looked surprised and a bit pleased. Maybe Harry had forgiven them after all. "Why of course Mr. Potter. Come with me." She led them towards the great hall while the whole school was eating the end of school year feast. Everyone stopped eating and looked at Harry while he and McGonagall made their way to the front of the room. McGonagall stepped in front of the podium and said, "Mr. Potter would like to share something with you" McGonagall stepped out of the way and let him have it.

Harry paused and looked at everyone. He cleared his throat and said, "Four years ago, I came to Hogwarts as a first year. It has been like a home to me. I made good friends; I learned things that I thought never existed, and I met people who were like family to me. All was well, until the end of my fourth year. The people, who I thought would never turn their back on me, had betrayed me." He stopped and looked towards Hermione, who had tears in her eyes. "I thought of them as friends for three and a half years, and they go and choose to believe a crazy old man instead of me. I wondered why they would ever do such a thing. But I did find out, during my trial. It turns out, that the people who I thought of as family, only kept me around for my money." Everyone gasped. "Yes, but I can't really only them. It turns out that they aren't the only ones who turned their back on me."

Everyone lowered their heads in shame for what they had believed to be true. Harry continued. "Yes, it seems that not everyone else is so innocent now, does it? My good friends, acquaintances, even my professors, have spat on me and turned their backs on me" He looked towards the professors. All of them, except Snape, looked ashamed of themselves. "I used to have great respect for you all, but now, I realize that you are one of the most horrible people I've met in my life, and don't think it's just because of the betrayal." McGonagall started to grow tears in her eyes again. He looked back towards the confused students.

"Don't look so surprised" he told them. "I know all about the bonfire." The girls started to cry. "The bonfire in which you were going to burn all of my possessions, including my firebolt, my school supplies, my robes, my books, even my photo album of my parents" The girls who were crying started to sob now. "I've learned that you people don't care at all about me. You don't care what happens to me, you don't care about what I've been through, and you don't even care about my feelings. So I decided that all of you need to be punished. Now you all heard that I'm going to get revenge on all of you at the end of the year. And if I'm not mistaken it's the end of the year."

The students looked frightened. They didn't know what he was going to do. They were surprised when he turned to McGonagall. "Professor, I'm just asking, but what if one of the founder's descendants wanted to close Hogwarts?" McGonagall, confused by his question said, "They would have control of the wards of Hogwarts, they would have to just command Hogwarts to close." Harry smirked. "Thank you" He turned back to the students. "Then by order of the last known descendant of Godric Gryffindor, I hereby declare Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardy, closed forever."

Words couldn't describe what the yelling. There were so many yells of outrage. "Harry, you can't do that." Harry smiled. "And why can't I?" he asked. "Because, many of us haven't finished our education, how will we get jobs?" Harry shrugged. "I don't know, not my problem. Teach yourselves, or be homeschooled, as of right now, a Hogwarts diploma means nothing." Many people were yelling at Harry that he couldn't do that. Harry rolled his eyes. Moments later and the yelling were still going on. He decided that it couldn't go on any longer. "QUIET!" he yelled. Everyone said nothing after that. "This school is nothing but a death trap for students. Besides, I don't think the founders of Hogwarts would be proud of it today. But don't take my word for it, let's hear from them. Dobby!" the small house elf appeared in front of him. "Yes, what is it that Master Harry needs?" Harry leaned down and said, "Dobby, could you get the portraits that are in my trunk?" Dobby nodded. "Of course master Harry, Dobby will do that" Dobby disappeared. Moments later, he reappeared with four covered portraits.

"Thank you Dobby" He then put the first portrait up he uncovered the portrait to reveal the painting of Rowena Ravenclaw. The students awed while Harry silenced them. "Hello Rowena, now can you tell us what you think of Hogwarts right now?" Rowena nodded. "I am not only disappointed by the way things at Hogwarts are now, I am disgusted. Putting a Headmaster in charge that wishes to put an innocent student in Azkaban? That is disgusting. I am disappointed in the Ravenclaw students the most."

The Ravenclaws looked shocked that the founder of Ravenclaw would ever say that. "Ooh, not a good review" Harry said, shaking his head. He put the second portrait beside Ravenclaw. He uncovered it to reveal Helga Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuffs looked at their founder with great respect. "Now Helga, can you tell us what you think of Hogwarts right now?" She nodded. "When I helped open Hogwarts, I thought the people in my house would always be loyal to the other houses, but from what I heard, I realize that they are loyal only to themselves. I'm very ashamed." The Hufflepuffs looked down in shame.

"Oh, that's even worse." Harry said. He put the third portrait next to Hufflepuff. He uncovered the portrait to reveal an angry Salazar Slytherin. The Slytherins cheered for their founder while he yelled, "QUIET! You have no business cheering for me. From what I heard I'm embarrassed to even call myself your founder. I am not evil as you say. I treat everyone equal, muggleborns, half-bloods, and purebloods. The basilisk was supposed to be a protection, not a threat. Wherever you heard that, it's a lie. And I'm also ashamed that such an incompetent teacher would be my head of house" Snape glared at the portrait while it glared at him"

"Hmm, that's surprising." He put the last one by Slytherin. He uncovered it to reveal Godric Gryffindor. The Gryffindors looked a little worried while pleased to see their founder. "Now finally, Godric, please tell us what you think of Hogwarts, now?" Godric nodded. "Glad to. I think of it as a dream come true to a nightmare. The students have changed, the teachers have changed, and the headmasters and mistresses have changed. If I was at any other time, I would disagree with you closing the school. But now, it is for the very best."

"Well, now you see that the founders want Hogwarts closed just as much as I do; now I'm going to leave." He turned to the portraits. "Thank you for helping me" they all nodded and said their you're welcomes. Harry turned to Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid for being loyal to me until the end." Hagrid nodded and said, "o'course, Harry. Write to me." Harry nodded and said, "I will." He turned to Neville and Luna. "Well guys it's time to leave." They nodded and grabbed his hands. They left the great hall. "Well you can go grab your things. Mine are already packed at home." They both nodded. When they were gone, Harry decided to look around the castle. These were the last moments he would ever spend at Hogwarts. While he felt glad to leave it, he was kind of sad. This was the one place he had ever called home. He would miss the common room, the quidditch pitch, the kitchen. Harry gasped. He forgot something. "Dobby!" the house elf appeared in front of him. "Yes, Master?" Harry smiled. "Dobby there's no need to call me master. Just call me Harry." Dobby smiled. "Harry Potter is too kind to Dobby" Harry nodded and said, "Dobby could bring Winky to me? I want to talk with her."

Dobby nodded. "Of course" he popped out of the hall. Moments later, he appeared again with the small female house elf with him. "Here she is" "Thank you Dobby" said Harry. He looked towards the sad house elf. "Hello Winky" Winky looked up at him. "What does Harry Potter need from me?" Winky asked. "I'd like you to be my house elf" Harry said. "Why does Harry Potter want me? I was given clothes and I'm a bad house elf." Harry shook his head. "No Winky you are not. Crouch made a big mistake letting you go. I'm not going to be like him. I'd really like you to be my house elf. Would you?" Winky thought for a moment before smiling. "Of course I will. Winky is proud to be a house elf to Harry Potter."

"Thank you, Winky. Now can you two meet me back at Grimmauld place number 12, tonight?" They both nodded. "Excellent. You can go now" they both disappeared with a pop. Neville and Luna came back with their stuff in their hand. "Alright Harry let's go. They went back to the quidditch pitch and decided to "borrow" a couple of broomsticks. They made their way up off the ground and went towards grimmauld place. He looked back at Hogwarts and gave it the middle finger.

A/N:One chapter left. Review.


	24. Trials and a new life

Chapter 24: Trials and a new life

A/N: Don't own Harry Potter. I'm sorry it's been so long. I spilled soda on computer had to get keyboard fixed.

The next day, the Daily Prophet had told all about the closing of Hogwarts. The parents were outraged. They wanted the ministry to punish Harry for closing it, but the ministry had said that harry had complete authority to close Hogwarts, even if they didn't want him to.

The Death eaters were sentenced to life in Azkaban within one hour in their trial. Dumbledore and the Weasley's trials were today and Harry, Remus, and Sirius were happy that they were finally gonna get what they deserve. "It finally ends today" Remus said. Sirius nodded. "I can't wait to meet these friends of yours. That sound like a funny pack"

"Well they've been friends since they were in high school." Harry explained. "And James has been the least popular in the group." Sirius chuckled. "Sounds like the opposite of our group."

The chief auror interrupted their conversation. "Excuse me, but it's time for the trial." They nodded and went with him. While on their way down the courtroom, Harry asked the chief, "Excuse me sir, will Dumbledore be able to apparate out of the courtroom?" The Auror shook his head. "No, Dumbledore's title of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot has been revoked. He has no power in the courtroom." Harry nodded and continued to follow the auror.

When they entered the courtroom, they saw Dumbledore and the Weasleys were in chained in chairs. Harry and Sirius sat in the viewing area. He found Hermione, the former professors, and Hagrid, also in the viewing area. Remus sat in the Prosecution table. Dumbledore and the Weasley's defense was surprisingly, Cornelius Fudge. "Perfect" thought Harry, Fudge will never be able to prove Dumbledore and the Weasleys' innocent, he barely even held the ministry together.

The Minister for Magic, Amelia Bones, took her position in her seat. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the courtroom, we are gathered here today, to discuss the means of a conspiracy over Gringotts bank, the ministry of magic, and Mr. Harry James Potter. The defenses of this trial are Albus Dumbledore, and the entire house of Weasley. Are the Prosecution and defense ready?"

Remus and Fudge nodded. Bones looked at Fudge. "Cornelius, you are defending this group?" Cornelius nodded. "Yes Minister." Bones had a stern face. "Cornelius, do you know what these people are charged for? They could get sentenced to a minimum of 20 years in Azkaban." Cornelius looked down. "I know, Minister. But Dumbledore has stood by me these past years, and I suppose that this is a good way to repay him."

Amelia nodded. "Very well, then. Prosecution you may call your first witness." Remus stood and said, "I would like to call Harry Potter, to the stand." Harry stood and went up to the stand.

Remus walked toward him. "Mr. Potter, how you explain the Conspiracy Miss Bones is speaking of." Harry thought for a moment. "Dumbledore and the Weasleys have been planning to put me in Azkaban for the murder of Cedric Diggory, so they would have complete access to my vault." Remus nodded. "Alright, now a few days ago, Dumbledore, the Weasleys and death eaters were working together in the department of mysteries, can you explain why?" Harry nodded. "Dumbledore and Voldemort joined forces so they could kill me. The Weasleys were in on it too." The entire courtroom gasped. Fudge looked a little worried.

"Thank you Mr. Potter that'll be all" Harry left the stand and Remus called his next witness. "I'd like to call Albus Dumbledore to the stand." Dumbledore made his way up to the stand. "Now Mr. Dumbledore, nearly a year ago, during Mr. Potter's trial, you apparated out of the courtroom, can you explain why" Dumbledore expecting this question said, "I didn't want to be sentenced for a crime I didn't commit. I simply wanted to look for evidence that I did not want the money in the Potter vault."

"Then why didn't you just simply call for a postponed trial or give a reason why you had to leave?" Dumbledore thought for a moment. "I thought that the Wizengamot wouldn't agree with my reason so I just went without saying a word" Remus rolled his eyes. "Mr. Dumbledore, you were chief warlock of the Wizengamot, you could call the whole trial to postponage for a minimum of a year, approximately the time you were gone."

"Mr. Lupin, are you accusing me of lying?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, Mr. Dumbledore, I am. You knew that you could postpone the trial, so tell me, why did you apparate out of the courtroom?" Remus nearly shouted.

"Objection!" shouted Fudge, standing up. "He's badgering him" Amelia shook her head. "Overruled, I want to know this as well" Fudge sat down, disappointed. "Continue with the question, Mr. Dumbledore, we will use veritasirum if necessary"

Dumbledore was nervous. He didn't expect something like this to happen. He had to think of something.

"Mr. Dumbledore, I will give you 3 seconds to answer the question, or I will have the aurors force you to drink it. One…Two…"

"Dumbledore, very nervous, shouted, "Because I wasn't thinking! I was scared that I would get accused of something I didn't do, so I apparated out of the courtroom scared of what would happen to me!" Everyone went silent, until Remus shook his head, "That is all Mr. Dumbledore." The Wizengamot were not happy with Dumbledore's response. None of them looked as if they thought he was innocent."

"I'd like to call Mr. Ronald Weasley to the stand" Ron went up to the stand. "Now Mr. Weasley, why were you at the department of mysteries a few days ago?" Ron answered, "I was trying to help Harry to defeat Voldemort" Remus shook his head. "I find that, impossible, because according to Mr. Potter, he was only with Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood." Ron nodded, "Well, I knew he was still mad at me for the misunderstanding, so I followed far behind him on my broom.

Remus looked sternly at him. "Mr. Weasley, it is said that you were said that you were working with death eaters, trying to kill Mr. Potter"

Ron thought for a moment. "That was a misunderstanding. I'm loyal to the Order of the Phoenix." Remus sighed. "Well Mr. Weasley, if you're loyal to the order, as you says, than May I see your wand record?"

Ron looked frightened. He knew what was on the record. He then relaxed realizing he didn't have his wand. "I would let you, but unfortunately, I don't have my wand"

Remus smiled back. "That's alright, the aurors have your wand right here" the Head auror gave Remus his wand. Ron widened his eyes in fear.

Remus opened Ron's wand record. The first thing that came up was a red curse that represented the cruciatus curse. Everyone in the courtroom gasped. "Interesting Mr. Weasley, it seems that you used the cruciatus curse." Ron panicked, "I didn't cast that, a death eater did!" Remus smirked. "Oh really, now Mr. Weasley, wand records have an interesting feature. It allows you to see the spell being casted. Let's see who cast the curse." Ron looked very frightened.

A little screen appeared in front of the whole screen. They saw Ron fire the curse at Neville. Everyone gasped. Remus smiled and turned to Amelia Bones. "That is all Ms. Bones."

Amelia Bones, angered by what she just saw, said, "Thank you, Mr. Lupin. You know, I may be skipping the defenses witnesses, but I think we all already agree on a verdict, those in favor of conviction?" for the first time in Wizengamot history, everyone raised their hands. "Well I guess there's no need to ask who is in favor of clearing of charges. I sentence Albus Dumbledore and The entire house of Weasleys to 35 years in Azkaban. Mr. Ronald, Fred, George and Ms. Ginevra Weasley will have their wands snapped."

The Weasleys struggled to get out of their seats. "NO, WE'RE INNOCENT WE SWEAR!" Molly cried. Not one Person listened to her and they took Dumbledore and the Weasleys away.

Fudge looked disappointed in himself, he should have objected more. But he should have known they were guilty.

Harry and Sirius made their way to Remus. They hugged him. "Well done" Harry said. "Thanks" Remus said. "Now let's leave this place." They left the courtroom Hermione and the professors tried to come up to him, but Harry looked straight ahead and left, generally cutting them out of his life forever."

Back at grimmauld place, they were packing their things preparing for their flight. Neville and Luna came and packed with them. "Are you sure your parents are fine with this?" Harry asked Luna. Luna nodded. "Of course, they think me leaving this place will help me get away from the nargles." Harry just nodded.

The next day, Harry wrote a letter for the entire wizarding world, saying that he had left the wizarding world and was never coming back. He said that he did what they wanted him to do, so it the front page.

At the airport, they all sat in first class because of Harry and Sirius' wealth. It took nearly 12 hours but they finally arrived in New York City, where the four impractical jokers were waiting for them.

"Hey Harry" Brian Quinn said. "Hey Brian" Harry said hello to all of them. "These are my friends, Neville, Sirius, and Remus and my girlfriend, Luna."

"Wow Murry" Sal said. "It's hard to believe that a 15 year old has a girlfriend and you don't" James glared at his friend. Joe laughed at his face. "Stop being jealous, Murr, we all know you like young girls. They all shared a laugh left the airport and left for the jokers' apartment, where a new life was waiting for them.

-1 year later-

Harry was the happiest he had ever been in his life. The show was a big hit on tru tv, Sirius, Remus, and Neville could finally sit back and enjoy their lives, and Harry and Luna were still deeply in love.

The jokers loved having a wizard around. They took advantage of Dobby and Winky, but had to pay them every time they called for them.

Harry and Hagrid still wrote to each other. Grawp had finally stopped beating him and got a new job as a creature keeper, where he looked after animals. Hagrid had to admit, that this was better than his teaching job.

According to Hagrid, the whole wizarding world was a mess after Harry left. The ministry employees were ashamed of themselves after Harry had left, they finally saw what damage they had done to the poor boy. The parents had to hire tutors for their children taking away their half day pay.

Hermione became head of the DMLE, after Bones became minister, but Harry refused to talk to her anymore.

Harry was on the beach with Luna, their hands together. He looked up at the sun. For once in his life he was the happiest person alive.

A/N: First of all, thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed me, and favorite this story, I appreciate it. I'm gonna do another story where Harry is thrown to Azkaban and the order realizes his innocence and begs forgiveness. If you think he'll accept their apologies, you have another thing coming.


End file.
